O estranho perfeito
by Borracuda
Summary: Na tentativa de esquecer House e dar uma nova família a Rachel, Cuddy decide se relacionar com um "Estranho Perfeito" mas com o tempo ela vai notando que nem tudo é perfeito, principalmente o estranho.
1. Chapter 1

Férias de verão acabando... Até parece que quando é algo esperando o tempo passa voando. Também estava esperando isso há muito tempo! Se eu dissesse que passei as férias com um manco, sarcástico e que ronca iriam me chamar de louca. Mais quando esse manco é o seu melhor amigo quem se importa?!

É, poderia passar a minha vida inteira naquela praia, o sol, o ar, tudo conspirava ao meu favor, pena que estava faltando uma pessoa para completa esse estado de euforia. A minha mãe. Mais relaxem, ela não morreu. Quem a conhece sabe o quanto ela trabalha e ser administradora de um Hospital não é fácil, eu até a convidei, mais do jeito que as coisas estão entre ela e o meu pai, achei difícil ela aceitar. Outra coisa que vocês não sabem, o House me adotou também, se ser uma Cuddy era bom agora ser Cuddy House é melhor, porém me dar muito trabalho.

Por longos anos nos fomos uma família, não aquelas de comercial de margarina onde todos acordam felizes e sorrindo, tinha dias que a mamãe já acordava discutindo, tinha dias que ela nem acordava porque simplesmente não dormia esperando ele chegar. Muitas vezes eu a via chorando e isso me partia o coração, às vezes eu tinha vontade de dar uma bronca nele, mas como filha eu não podia. Mais também tinha dias que eles estavam numa felicidade sem tamanho... sorrisos pra lá e pra cá, e era nesses dias que eu queria que o tempo parasse. É difícil de apagar as memórias ruins, mais as boas às superam e eu me sinto mais leve, poucas vezes eu via o meu pai dizendo que amava a minha mãe, todo mundo que conhece ele sabe que ele não é muito bom com palavras, como ele mesmo diz "Ações valem mais que palavras".

Mas um dia isso acabou, acho que ambos cansaram das brigas, o meu pai saiu de casa e não voltou mais, ele tentou me explicar o que estava acontecendo, difícil de explicar e mais ainda de entender. Eles até tentam dizer que não se amavam mais, basta olha nos olhos de ambos e você verá a mentira gritando, no tanto que eu me arrependo drasticamente de ter chegado na hora e atrapalhado o que séria o mais belo beijo entre eles, depois de meses separados até os beijos deles eu estava achando bonito, não que fosse feio é meio estranho dizer que o beijo dos seus pais é lindo.

Enfim, voltei pra casa, estava morrendo de saudade de minha mãe, ela me ligava toda noite pra dar boa noite, mais eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que se contenta com a voz, preciso de tato, precisava do abraço dela, e foi isso que recebi assim que desembarquei.

Ela estava linda... Corrigindo linda ela é, ela só estava mais, com um sorriso que eu não via há muito tempo, ela até falou com o papai, sorriu pra ele, por um momento eu achei que essa felicidade toda era por causa dele. Poucas palavras trocadas, algo do tipo "Ela se comportou, vocês se divertiram? ". Depois disso cada um pra seu lado, o tio Wilson foi busca o pai, ele se despediu de mim e disse que a gente se via no final de semana, ainda faltava uma semana pra minhas aulas começarem e aproveita cada momento livre com ele e a minha mãe era divino.

O caminho no carro foi como sempre um interrogatório, minha mãe tava tão feliz que por um momento eu até estranhei. Ela fazia tantas perguntas.

\- Vai com calma dona Lisa, uma pergunta de cada vez!

\- Conta como foi? Vocês se divertiram? Ele foi chato com você?

\- Mãe até parece que você não conhece o Gregory House. Ele é chato com todo mundo, comigo não seria diferente. Em alguns dias ele não queria sair da cama, em outros eu liberei ele pra se diverti sozinho, isso resulta em ressaca e um humor péssimo.

\- O seu pai bebeu? Rachel como você permitiu isso?

\- Qualé mãe, a senhora achou que ele iria se contentar em passar o dia na praia, fazendo compras, e quando eu digo compras, as que eu paguei? Claro que não!

\- Rachel o que eu estou querendo dizer é que você é menor de idade e seu pai bêbado não consegue tomar contar dele imagina de sua filha de 15 anos.

\- A mãe já passou, eu estou aqui viva, inteira como você pode ver, o meu pai soube se comporta, e pra você que não sabe ele se divertiu muito. Agora você pode me tirar uma dúvida? Porque essa felicidade toda? Isso foi por causa do passarinho de olhos azuis que acabou de pousar no aeroporto de Princeton?

\- Não... Eu só estou feliz porque você voltou, estava com saudades, passar um mês sozinha é muito chato.

\- Você não veio com a gente porque não quis aposto que se você viesse as coisas estariam bem diferentes agora e um certo manco estaria conosco agora.

\- Rachel, "por favor" coloca na sua cabeça que o que existia entre eu seu pai não existe mais. O House infelizmente fez a escolha dele e eu a minha então tente aceitar e para de fantasia coisas.

\- Mãe eu não estou fantasiando nada, não sou eu que fico com os olhos brilhando quando o vê, e muito menos fica gaguejando.

\- Rachel eu acho que já chega.

\- Claro, eu sempre tenho que aceitar as coisas, mesmo quando elas são inaceitáveis.

\- Rachel, pelo amor de Deus, você e seu pai acabaram de chegar de viagem, se divertiram muito. O ideal é que você volte tranquila, relaxada...

\- Tá, tudo bem. Agora responde, se esse sorriso não é em relação ao papai então o que aconteceu pra te deixar com esse semblante de que viu pôneis cor de rosa?

\- Eu não queria contar aqui, não agora, mas já que você insiste, e-eu estou namorando... Quer dizer em um relacionamento sério.

Sabe quando você leva uma punhalada nas costas da pessoa que você menos esperava. Como assim ela está namorando... Ou melhor/pior em um relacionamento sério? Quem é esse cara que teve a petulância de pedir a minha mãe em namoro, e como eu não sabia disso?

\- Como assim você tá namorando, porque não me contou antes. Quem é ele? Desde quando você o conhece?

\- Wow, agora digo eu, "calma aí". Uma coisa de cada vez meu bem, você vai conhecê-lo, ele é legal, um ótimo homem.

\- Puff, ótimo homem, você conhece um cara pela internet e já vai dizendo que ele é ótimo. O que ele fez te deu chocolates ou um buquê de rosas? Qualé mãe o papai nunca precisou disso pra te fazer feliz. Ele nunca precisou dessas coisas frescas pra demonstrar o amor dele. E você sempre o "Idolatrou" Me lembro que até hoje você guarda o remédio que o papai te deu de presente, o que ele orgulhosamente disse ter dopado a vovó e o Wilson.

\- O que o House fez com você nessas férias? Você passa poucos dias com ele e já volta cheia de direito, sempre tomando partido dele. Não vou mais falar com você sobre isso. Já chega por aqui.

O resto do caminho foi em silêncio, mil coisas se passaram em minha cabeça, como ela pode fazer isso, e o papai, ela ainda o ama. Será que ela ainda o ama? E aquele amor todo pra onde foi? Não que eu goste de me meter no relacionamento deles, mas ele são cabeças duras, agem feito dois idiotas cegos. Cheguei em casa e fui direto pra o quarto, precisava do meu conforto pra pôr as ideias no lugar. Tudo bem eu sei que as brigas eram constantes entre eles, mais sempre passavam, quando as coisas começavam a cair pela casa eu já devia saber o que viria pela frente, "Sexo de reconciliação" eles tentavam esconder mais era difícil e se tratando do meu pai, era impossível. Essa droga de pergunta que não saia de minha cabeça. Será que ela ainda o ama?

Às vezes eu acho os adultos tão idiotas, as coisas estão estampadas nas suas caras mais a bosta do orgulho deles é tão grande que os impedem de ver. Um dia, quando cheguei do colégio com meu pai, a minha mãe tinha feito um jantar lindo pra nós três, ela estava tão feliz, os olhos brilhavam e ela sorria como nunca, ai eu olhei pra ela e fiquei fascinada, mil coisas se passaram em minha cabeça, como sempre as dúvida e perguntei a ela o motivo de tanta felicidade e ela simplesmente me respondeu. – Eu tenho vocês. – E agora onde nós estamos? O que houve com nós? Será que isso tudo tem validade? Se ontem ela estava sorrindo hoje ela chora, chora por lembra que teve essa família que queria. E eu, eu queria uma vez na vida ter o poder de grita pra os dois, "Parem com isso, esqueçam os problemas e sejam felizes" mais infelizmente eu não sou Deus. E mesmo se eu fosse o papai não iria dar à mínima.

Cansada da viagem, cansada de tudo isso, fui tomar meu banho, se a água que caísse em mim pudesse levar essas dúvidas e o medo que eu estou sentindo pra longe eu ficaria muito feliz. Assim que sair do banheiro minha mãe já estava desfazendo minha mala, ela sorria e dessa vez eu tive medo de perguntar o porquê do sorriso. Ela queria conversar e eu queria fugir, mais quando se trata da Dra. Lisa Cuddy é difícil disso acontecer.

\- Rachel a gente precisa conversar. Não vai adiantar fazer cara feia, a gente precisa conversar e pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Não.

\- Sim, nós vamos conversar sim, precisamos conversar.

\- Não mãe, você não quer conversar, você quer que eu engula, que aceite o fato de você ter arranjado um namorado. Você nem deixou o lado da cama do papai esfriar.

\- Ei, modere as palavras, eu já disse que não sinto mais nada pelo seu pai. Eu cansei de te dizer isso.

\- Bem que o papai diz, você mente muito mal.

\- Rachel Cuddy olha o respeito. O que deu em você agindo assim? Cada vez que você abre a boca é sempre com alguma grosseria. Não aceito mais isso, não aguento mais brigar com você. Vem cá. – Ela me pegou pela mão e se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

\- Eu tinha esquecido como era bom tê-la por perto. - Ela começou a pentear meu cabelo e ao falar diminuiu o tom, acho que ela faz isso pra ver se eu absorvo o que ela tá tentando falar, quer dizer o que ela tá tentando que eu engula.

\- Filha o que existiu entre eu e seu pai acabou, ele seguiu em frente assim que saiu por aquela porta, ambos temos culpa pelo fim, eu o amei e ele me amou mais hoje só existe as lembranças, algumas boas e outras que eu luto pra esquecer.

\- Eu sei, eu acho que isso já virou um mantra pra você "Eu não amo mais o House! " Mas é difícil, por mais que você fale isso eu não consigo acreditar. É como se você estivesse se privando de ama-lo. E quer saber, ele ainda te ama. Ele pode ser grosso, rude às vezes mais ele te ama, e eu tive certeza disso quando ele estava bêbado. Ele tinha chegado de uma das noites que ele me deixou sozinha no quarto do hotel. Ele chegou tombando e caiu de cara na cama, virou pra mim e simplesmente disse "Eu posso tomar todos os porres, posso tentar fazer de tudo mais infelizmente ou felizmente eu não consigo esquecer sua mãe". Aquele cara que você auto intitula idiota ainda te ama. E você mãe ainda o ama?

Novamente o silêncio tomava conta dela, nenhuma palavra era dita, é acho que dessa vez a verdade a atingiu com força.

\- Responde mãe!

\- Rachel, eu acho que não tenho mais nada pra responde, o que tinha pra falar eu falei. As escolhas foram feitas e ponto.

\- Escolhas, que escolhas, vocês pelo menos conversaram sobre vocês depois da separação?

\- Já chega desse assunto está rendendo demais, acho que você precisa de um tempo sozinha. E sim, hoje à noite o Sean está vindo jantar aqui.

\- Legal, o novo namoradinho engravatado tá vindo encher o meu saco. Mal chego de viagem e vou ter que lidar com ele! Parabéns dona Lisa você está dando mancada atrás de mancada.

\- Sem mais Rachel, só estou avisando.

É engraçado eu tenho 15 anos às vezes pareço ser mais adulta que ela. É Rachel Cuddy hoje você irá conhecer o namoradinho de merda da sua mãe. O que fazer? Como trata-lo? Com um sorriso enorme na cara? Com toda educação do que meus pais me deram? Ah, com toda educação que o House me deu.

Termino de me arruma e vou descansar um pouco, olho o visor do celular e 3 ligações de Gregory House. O que ele quer dessa vez? Ligo, chama uma vez, duas, três, quatro e cai na caixa de mensagens, do que adianta ele não vai responder a não ser que seja sério, mas ainda assim insisto em deixar. - Bem, não tenho culpa se caiu na caixa de mensagens, sei que você não vai retorna a não ser que seja algo importante e ser for eu também espero que você não ligue, afinal tô indo pegar um bode e nós dois não gostamos que interrompam nosso sono. Beijos seu manco.

Cinco minutos depois o telefone toca.

\- Rachel? Tá dormindo?

\- Nossa que evolução para pior, tá começando a fazer pergunta idiota. O que houve pra ter três ligações suas?

\- Bem, é que... É sobre aquele assunto. Aquele do dia em que eu cheguei bêbado.

\- Não lembro... – Lembro-me perfeitamente, só fui muito besta em não ter gravado.

\- É claro que lembra você veio à viagem toda me forçando a dizer tudo pra sua mãe.

\- Hum, agora lembrei. E o que você quer saber? Você vai falar pra ela?

\- Não, eu acho que o que existia entre eu e sua mãe acabou.

Dejá-vù acabou de acontecer.

\- Pai, eu já ouvir isso hoje, e sabe de uma coisa a mamãe já sabe de tudo, infelizmente tive que jogar isso na cara dela e ela agora mesmo está preparando a droga de um jantar pra um namoradinho que ela certamente conheceu pela internet. Esse jantar poderia ser pra você, mais o orgulho é maior e mais forte não é?! Eu só...

Tuuuuuuuu...

É querer demais ter sua família de volta? E com isso fui dormi. Acordei às 18h00 com minha mãe mexendo em meus cabelos. Ela parecia calma, ela estava bem vestida, não que ela fosse desleixada com suas roupas, mas ela estava muito linda, eu acho que essa é a segunda vez que eu digo que minha mãe está linda em menos de 24 horas. Mais ela estava impecável pra um jantar em casa, vestida com um tubinho preto tomara que caia bem justo delineando seu corpo e um Peep Toe com detalhes em couro vinho e preto e os cabelos cacheados caindo sobre os ombros. Como não se apaixonar por ela? Ela só me acordou e pediu pra eu ser eu mesma, sem arrodeios, e sem gracinhas. Até parece que ela não sabe de quem eu sou filha, mesmo que eu não tenha o mesmo sangue.

Muito a contra gosto me levantei e fui me arrumar? Uma calça destroyed com uma T-shut escrita "Do Not Disturb" dada pelo meu pai e o meu All Star farrapado e meu cabelo amarrado em um nó pronto é o que tem pra hoje. Quem me dera que com meu desleixo ele desistisse dessa ideia de querer entrar pra família. Não demorou muito pra campainha tocar. E lá estava ele, não nego, ele não era feio. Minha mãe tem bom gosto. Ele estava bem vestido, um terno que pelo que notei de marca um último botão da camisa aberto e ele portava em suas mãos um buquê de flores e na outra uma caixa o que seriam bombons. Minha repulsa foi ver minha mãe selar os lábios nos dele. Tive vontade de empurra ele até o meio da pista de deixa-lo se atropelado até a morte. Eles se separam e minha mãe veio até a mim me apresentando.

\- Sean, essa a Rachel, minha filha que eu tanto te falei.

\- Bem, ela também é linda, tanto como você a descreveu. É um prazer te conhecer Rachel.

\- E aê?!

\- Olha os modos, Rachel.

\- "Seja você mesma" Lembra?

\- Sim, mais sem grosserias.

\- Tudo bem Lisa, sem problemas, não quero causar nenhuma discórdia.

\- E nem tente, você não vai conseguir. – Por mais que eu não quisesse ele estava conseguindo, eu sinto dizer mais isso estava me deixando muito puta. Em poucos minutos o jantar estava na mesa, minha mãe sorria, mais ao olhar pra mim e ver o quanto eu achava absurdo aquilo o sorriso dela sumia. Não prestar atenção ao que ele falava era o que eu mais tentava fazer. Até que ele se dirigiu a mim e começou a tagarelar.

\- Bom Rachel o que você gosta de fazer? Tem algum hobby? Eu adoro jogar Tênis, a gente poderia marca qualquer dia uma partida, é claro se você souber jogar, se não eu te ensino.

\- Não, eu não sei jogar tênis, não curto esporte de burguesinho, gosto mais de boxe sabe, dar uns socos na cara. É disso que eu gosto.

\- Mais poderia pelo menos tentar né filha? Custa nada.

\- Ok! Tudo bem Lisa, Tênis é um esporte não muito fácil. Mais e aí Rachel o que você gosta mais de fazer? Você já pensou no curso que vai fazer depois que terminar os estudos?

\- Não.

\- Se precisar de alguma dica, ou ajuda eu posso te ajudar.

\- Vamos fazer assim, você para de forçar a barra e eu finjo que você não está aqui. Ok pra você? – Um minuto de silêncio, um olhar fulminante e outro ao que mais parecia uma incógnita. Eu não sabia descrever o que se passava por trás daquele olhar. O silencio foi cortado pela minha mãe. O jantarzinho dela estava indo por água a baixo.

\- O que deu em você? Eu só pedi pra você agir naturalmente.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, desculpe o transtorno Sean. Não sou muito fã de falar de mim, gosto de saber das pessoas então vamos parar de falar de mim e vamos falar de você, me conta ai, você tem antecedentes criminais? É claro que pra namorar a minha mãe eu preciso saber quem é o cara, certo?

\- Rachel Cuddy já chega. Desde que o Sean chegou aqui você o trata grosseiramente, peça desculpa a ele agora!

\- Que isso mãe, eu só fiz uma pergunta, custa nada ele responder. Ele não quer conversar? Já que ele é seu novo namorado eu preciso saber quem ele é, afinal, acredito eu que até você queira saber quem ele é? Qualé Sean, não vai responder?

\- Sim, eu vou responder.

\- Sean, não precisa a Rachel tá fazendo isso por birra e infantilidade.

\- Não, eu vou responder. Eu tenho sim antecedentes criminais.

\- BINGO! Olha aí mãe você vai namorar um criminoso?

\- Rachel Cuddy House já chega, peça desculpa a Sean agora mesmo. O que você está pensando? Peça desculpa agora! – Minha mãe falou com tanta raiva, em poucos momentos pude ver a raiva nos olhos dela, em alguns momentos essa raiva era criada pelo Dr. Gregory House, em outras criadas por mim em momentos como esse.

\- Lisa, calma, não precisa ficar chateada, o fato de eu ter antecedentes criminais não me torna um assassino, o único fato por eu ter é que eu simplesmente entrei em uma briga de trânsito e que eu estava totalmente errado. Não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu não matei ninguém. E Rachel não precisa pedir desculpas. Eu entendo que você esteja com ciúmes de sua mãe, assim como você eu a quero bem e ambos queremos fazê-la feliz.

\- Já veio com o texto todo pronto, nossa estou surpreendida!

\- Já chega Rachel, no seu quarto agora mesmo.

Tudo bem que eu não tinha planejado nada disso pra esse jantar, mas só de olhar a cara desse homem, só te ter imaginado ele tocando a minha mãe. Tudo bem, ela é só a minha mãe, ela não é uma propriedade minha, mais cadê a porra do amor que ela disse que sentia ou ainda sente pelo papai?

\- O que você pensa está fazendo? O que se passa pela sua cabeça, pelo amor de Deus Rachel, eu não te pedi nada demais, só que fosse espontânea com sempre foi. O Sean é um cara legal, ele gosta de mim.

\- Sério mesmo que ele gosta de você? Como você sabe disso? Ou você simplesmente tá imaginando isso? Mãe para, para de tentar fugir dos seus sentimentos, você ainda ama o manco egocêntrico. Mais do que adianta eu está te falando isso né? Do que adianta? Você não escuta. Pra que dar atenção a uma adolescente que você às vezes intitula uma criança. Eu só espero que não seja tarde demais quando você tomar a sua decisão. Pode ir lá, seu namorado está te esperando.

\- Você não sabe de nada, de nada mesmo Rachel.

Assim que ela saiu do quarto eu ouvir o Sean pedindo que minha mãe se acalmasse, que era difícil mais que iria passar por isso e que eu iria aceitar ele. Porém só não esperava que batessem na porta do meu quarto, eu estava esperava por mais uma bronca da minha mãe, mais não, não foi ela que entrou e foi ali que eu percebi com quem estava lidando.

\- Rachel eu posso falar com você?

\- Se eu disser que não você vai embora?

\- Não.

\- Então vai adiantar de alguma coisa?

\- Rachel, eu não quero tomar o seu lugar, ela sempre vai ser a sua mãe e esse posto ninguém vai tomar, eu só quero ser seu amigo.

\- E seu eu não quiser? – O semblante que o Sean tinha mudou de sereno para sério, complicado de saber o real motivo dele ali parado em minha frente me pedindo pra ser seu amigo.

\- Bem, se você não quiser você vai continua não querendo, afinal quem vai namorar a sua mãe sou eu e eu tenho absoluta certeza de que você não vai ser um empecilho nisso.

\- Nossa que prepotente você, mal começou a namorar a minha mãe e já quer ditar as regras. Pelo que vejo você não sabe de nada, e está longe de saber. Sinto muito Sean, sinto muito por você, mas esse namorozinho seu com a minha mãe não vai durar muito.

\- Olha lá, o que temos aqui, a garota que dita os namorados da mamãe. Você não se acha nova demais pra isso?

\- Não preciso ser nova pra dizer quem presta e quem não presta e você pra mim tá no primeiro da lista negra.

\- Bem, eu acho, assim como sua mãe, que isso já rendeu, ela não precisar saber que tivemos essa conversar, como posso dizer "Amigável", afinal ambos queremos o bem de sua mãe certo?!

Se eu tinha raiva do Sean, agora virou ódio, quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo. Esse idiota pensa que é quem? Se ele acha que ganhou essa batalha ele tá muito enganado. Posso ter apenas 15 mais vou mostra a ele que quem realmente dita às regras sou eu.

O Sean não demorou muito e foi embora. Minha mãe veio direto ao meu quarto destilar toda sua raiva pelo show particular que eu dei no jantar.

\- Agir feito uma criança birrenta não vali te levar a lugar algum. Para que querer juntar eu e seu pai. ACABOU. Será que você ainda não entendeu isso?

\- Eu tento entender, juro que tento, mas você é a primeira a se contradizer, todas as vezes que eu falo dele. Eu vejo como você fica. Você ao menos perguntou como eu me sinto depois que vocês se separaram? Como eu me sinto diante das coisas que você anda fazendo? Arranjar um namorado novo não vai melhorar as coisas, só vai piorar. Você me julgar por agir errado, mas você tá fazendo o mesmo. Ao menos você deu o direito do papai se explicar por ter ido embora? Pelo visto não. Eu odeio quando a gente briga e principalmente quando você me obriga a dizer tudo o que penso. Não sou mais a garotinha de 7 anos que consentia em tudo o que você me obrigava aceitar. Você não conversa mais comigo. Eu não um dos seus funcionários que são obrigados a aceitar tudo o que você fala. Sou sua filha a que você escolheu amar e proteger.

Para tudo na vida tem sua primeira vez e a da minha mãe chegou. A gente nunca espera que as coisas se resolvam com brigas e discursões, mas foi inevitável. Ela apenas ouviu e saiu do quarto. Depois de tudo aquilo eu não queria discutir mais com minha mãe, se ela não queria ver o erro que ela estava cometendo só o tempo iria fazer isso. Eu precisava falar com alguém mais tendo um gênio muito complicado feito o meu é difícil fazer amigos, resolvi ligar pra meu pai, mesmo acreditando que ele não iria me atender depois de ter jogado na cara dele certas verdades. Por vezes eu achei que eu é que estava errada, por tentar ser dona da verdade ou por tentar a todo custo juntar os dois. Mas se são eles que comentem os erros, sou eu que estou disponível pra mostra a eles o que é certo.

Como sempre quem tenta ligar para o ilustre Gregory House tem que jogar na sorte de ser atendido no terceiro toque caso contrário você vai morrer na caixa de mensagens dele e talvez nem tenha um retorno caso não seja de importância dele, mas dessa vez foi diferente, na 3 chamada ele me atendeu, como sempre grosseiramente, mas como filha dele sei que toda aquela grosseria era para esconder a dor.

\- Você sobreviveu! – Pelo visto ele tinha bebido;

\- Por pouco. Só tô ligando pra desejar boa noite.

\- Você me ligado pra desejar boa noite, pelo visto esse jantar deu errado. Das duas uma ou o cara é feio, ou você fez burrada zombando dele e sua mãe te deu bronca.

\- Nossa eu sou tão previsível assim?

\- Igualzinha à sua mãe!

\- A minha mãe tá furiosa, o cara é um panaca, você acredita que ele tem antecedentes criminais?

\- O que? Sua mãe ficou maluca, ela resolveu namorar um assassino?

\- Não, não é bem isso. Ele se envolveu em uma briga de trânsito e deu em polícia. Fora isso o cara é um legitimo engravatadinho.

\- Como você disse um panaca.

\- E você vai a deixar namorar um panaca enquanto ela pode namorar um manco sarcástico?

\- Rachel assim como ela eu seguir em frente. A coisa, às vezes, quer dizer as coisas não são do jeito que queremos.

\- A mesma coisa que eu disse a ela eu digo pra você, quando ambos tomarem uma decisão possa ser tarde demais. Mais como eu sou muito otimista eu espero que não. Boa noite pai. Te amo.

\- Good Nigth Rachel... Love Too.

Sabe aquele ditado "Eu durmo pra sonha, não para descansar" nem isso eu estava conseguindo. É muita informação para a minha cabeça. Minha mãe namorando um cara que conheceu na internet, meu pai se distanciando ainda mais, é doloroso pra eles e muito mais pra mim. E com tudo isso perdi uma noite de descanso, olho o despertado e marcava exatamente 6:42 da manhã quando ouço um estrondo na casa, me levando assustada parecendo um zumbi, quem me visse daquela forma sairia correndo de perto de mim e lá estava minha mãe parada na cozinha com a mão cortada.

\- Ei o que aconteceu aqui? – Não estou generalizando mais ela realmente estava sangrando e isso me assustou. – Mãe vem cá, você tá sangrando demais. O que você estava fazendo?

\- Eu só fui fazer o café e me cortei com a serra de pão.

\- Me acordava, ou melhor, me chamava eu estava acordada.

\- Pelo visto você também não pregou os olhos.

\- Pois é. Espera aqui eu vou pegar a caixinha de primeiro socorros. Isso precisa de um curativo se não vai infeccionar.

\- Eu sei disso Rachel, eu sou médica você esqueceu e nem tá doendo.

\- Vai querer discuti comigo agora sobre você ser médica e eu não?!

De mal a pior. Minha mãe fazendo café da manhã as 5:40 é, as coisas estão completamente fora do normal. E onde é que ela enfiou esses primeiros socorros?

\- Mãe, onde tá os primeiros socorros? Onde você colocou?

\- Está dentro do armário em baixo da pia.

\- ACHEI!

\- Não precisa gritar, ainda e muito cedo!

\- E quem está gritando? Agora vem cá, me ensina a fazer esse curativo.

\- Ahh você não disse que sabia?!

\- Quando eu disse isso? Deixe de deboche logo cedo dona Lisa.

\- Pelo amor de Deus Rachel pare de me chamar de "Dona Lisa". Usar sarcasmo comigo não vai mudar as coisas. O fato de eu está namorando o Sean não vai mudar em nada a nossa vida e nem a sua com seu pai.

\- Sério que não vai. Se antes vocês mal se falavam agora que você tá de casinho vai ser impossível um contato sem ser sobre algum procedimento maluco que o papai vai querer fazer.

\- Nada vai mudar. Vai continua tudo como sempre foi.

\- Certo você não falando com ele, ele fugindo de você, e eu como fico? Tendo que dividir as coisas e agora esse namorado que surgiu do inferno pra piorar as coisas.

\- Rachel para com isso, você conheceu o Sean ontem, você não pode julgar um produto pela embalagem, isso é preconceito e não foi isso que eu te ensinei.

\- Concordo plenamente com você, não foi isso que você me ensinou, mais também me ensinou a não confiar nas pessoas logo de cara. Olha mãe, como você disse a médica aqui é você e não eu então você pode termina isso aqui. Eu vou me arrumar e acordar o papai cedo pra que ele possa chegar ao trabalho na hora. E sim, eu vou almoçar com ele, passarei o dia com ele no hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Por sorte conseguir chegar à casa do papai antes das 8:30 e da porta dava pra ouvir os roncos dele. Uma batida na porta nada, duas, três.

\- Caramba Dr. House custa abri a porta pra mim.

\- Se você bater novamente nessa porta eu juro...

\- Jura o que? Eu trouxe café e croissant, tem uma delicatessen aqui perto. E se eu chegasse sem nada eu teria a absoluta certeza que eu iria levar uma bronca muito maior. Olha aqui pai é comida.

\- Mais meu sono de beleza é mais importante.

\- Cadê?

\- Cadê o que?

\- A beleza – o que esperar dele além de tabefe na cabeça?

\- Desculpas ter te acordado cedo. Eu não consegui pregar os olhos.

\- Hum, devo imaginar que foi por causa do jantar que sua ilustríssima Mãe deu ontem.

\- Previsível isso também?

\- Tá na sua cara, as olheiras, isso te deixa horrível.

\- Pai, não precisa me deixar mais mal do que já estou. Esse jantar foi exatamente o que eu não precisava logo quando eu volto de férias. O cara é um panaca, um engravatadinho todo metido, não gosto de dele e nem pretendo fazer isso.

\- Sua mãe tem mania de escolher os namorados errados.

\- Hum, falando assim parece que você não foi um deles.

\- Eu estou falando dos namorados ruins. Dentre tantos que ela escolheu eu sou o melhor, afinal ela preferiu o gostosão aqui. Eu fui de namorado a marido. Casei com ela quer dizer, ainda somos casados, isso só demonstra que ela não quer se separar de mim.

\- Essa história de vocês daria uma boa novela. E devido a esse divórcio não ter saído quer dizer que você também não quer se separar.

\- Isso não depende de mim Rachel.

\- E depende de quem, só dela? Pai, tá na cara que ela te ama e que esse novo namorado é só mais um que ela quer que você bote pra correr.

\- Dessa vez é diferente. O que tivemos foi bom mais parece que acabou.

\- E então é assim, você vai jogar tudo pro ar e não vai correr atrás dela.

\- Porque essa insistência toda Rachel?

\- Porque você é autodestrutível e ela as vezes costuma perde o rumo das coisas, da vida dela. Você por mais errado que seja consegue colocar ela nos eixos e ela tenta fazer isso com você também. Ela te ama tanto que até hoje nunca desistiu de você pai... Quer dizer, até tentou, mas ela te ama e tá sempre disposta a te perdoar. Tenho certeza que se vocês conversarem as coisas possam voltar ao normal. Você está disposto a isso pai?

\- Não sei? Eu não sei o que a Lisa quer de mim?

\- Não sabe? Pai por favor, olha pra isso aqui, eu achei e ela achou que você tinha se desfeito desse apartamento, mas não, você continuou com isso, é como se você não quisesse de desfazer de sua vida, você decidiu ser parte de uma família.

\- Foi por isso que eu não me desfiz desse apartamento, porque de uma hora pra outra eu sabia que isso tudo ia acabar, esqueceu que eu sou.

\- Não, não me esqueci, eu achei que você tinha esquecido de ser pessimista, mas como você mesmo diz as pessoas não mudam. Eu só quero que você acorde Dr. House, a Dra. Lisa te ama e você também a ama. E já chega dessa conversa sentimental, levanta porque hoje você vai chegar ao trabalho cedo, quer dizer no horário certo... Corrigindo, tentar chegar não tão tarde, porque a hora de você chegar já passou há muito tempo.

A manhã tinha passado voando, quando dei por mim já eram 12:05 e minha barriga roncava, passei na sala do tio Wilson pra dar um oi já que meu pai estava mais que irritado devido ao novo paciente dele.

\- Tô morrendo de fome!

\- Só podia ser filha do House pra não bater na porta e não Rachel, eu não estou ocupado obrigado por bater e perguntar.

\- Sou uma House não posso fazer nada. Se fosse meu pai ele teria invadido sua sala, posto qualquer um que tivesse aqui pra fora e começasse a falar dos seus problemas a você que pelo visto não estaria dando conta em ajuda-lo.

\- Wow, essa visita foi pra me dar bronca?

\- Sim e não, é que você já deve estar sabendo ou não que a mamãe está namorando.

\- Ela e o House voltaram?

\- Quisera eu. Eles não voltaram, ela tá namorando uma babaca que ela conheceu na internet.

\- Nossa, devo imaginar como o House está, desde que vocês chegaram de viagem ontem ele não me atende.

\- Pois é as coisas estão se complicando cada vez mais. A minha mãe disse que quer seguir em frente, ter uma família de novo e o meu pai não quer dar o braço a torcer. Quando estávamos viajando ele me falou, bêbado claro, mas ainda assim eu considerei. Ele disse que ainda amava a mamãe e que não queria ter estragado a vida dela.

\- E sua mãe sabe disso!?

\- Isso foi uma pergunta ou uma afirmação?

\- Acho que foi mais uma afirmação. – O tio Wilson era uma das poucas pessoas com quem eu me sentia bem, não ter amigos de minha idade era ruim, por mais que eu não tivesse o mesmo sangue que o House eu tinha aderido o gênio forte dele. E existiam coisas que eu queria poder compartilhar com alguém e já que não existiam amigos eu adotei o tio Wilson.

\- Meu Deus Tio!

\- O que houve?

\- Se o papai continua desse jeito daqui a pouco ele te alcança nos divórcios.

\- Rachel desse jeito até parece que eu tenho culpa nos meus divórcios.

\- E não tem?! É até complicado tentar entender o motivo de elas cansarem de você.

\- Elas não cansaram de mim, nós simplesmente não nos entendemos mais.

\- É elas realmente se cansaram de você. – Concordo - Não sei o que foi mais estranho se foi à entrada do meu pai, ou a cara do tio Wilson em saber que ele concordava comigo.

\- House, custa bater na porta! Estou tendo uma conversa séria com a Rachel, pelo menos na frente de sua filha tenha modos, é esse exemplo que você quer dá a ela?

A cara de tédio do meu pai foi sensacional, o Wilson parecia à vovó dando bronca nele e uma risada sem freios rasgou o silêncio que por segundos tomou conta da sala.

\- Tio, quando você quer, você é um ótimo comediante.

\- Bem a conversa tá muito legal mais vamos almoçar Rachel, e Wilson você vem conosco.

\- Vocês estão me convidando?

\- É claro Tio, é você que vai pagar o almoço!

\- Chega aqui Rachel, essa é minha filha. Vamos Jimmy Boy.

\- E eu tenho escolha?

\- Não.

\- House você pode ir na frente e escolher o que vamos comer?!

\- Sim, não demorem, e se isso for alguma brincadeira sua Rachel sobre você me darem uns 5 minutos e chegarem primeiro do que eu, eu corto a sua mesada.

\- Mesada? Que mesada?

\- A que eu estava pensando em te dar. Nisso o meu pai saiu mancando mais que o normal da sala.

\- Você viu, ele tá mancando mais. Tio ele parou de tomar o Vicodin?

\- Não que eu saiba. E será que ele ouviu a nossa conversa?

\- Não sei, se ele ouviu ele fingiu que não. E agora isso não importa mais eu quero mais que ele ouça mesmo, não o quero ver assim.

\- Nem ele nem a Cuddy.

\- Sim, agora vamos que se nós não chegarmos a tempo ele vai devorar tudo que tiver naquela cantina.

Desde que sair de casa logo cedo da manhã eu não tinha falado com a minha mãe, fiquei sabendo pela secretaria dela que ela teria uma reunião pela manhã e que ficaria livre pela tarde, só que não, assim que entramos na cantina nos deparamos com o meu pai voltando e dizendo que tinha perdido o apetite. Coisa muito estranha que, pelo que eu me lembre, dele passando mal não parava de comer. Entro na cantina e me deparo com uma cena ridícula por sinal, minha mãe com o Sean almoçando juntos. Ela praticamente o conheceu ontem e já trouxe pra o local de trabalho e sabendo que aqui o meu pai trabalha. Nossa eu nunca sentir isso mais meu sangue ferveu, o que minha mãe estava fazendo era insano, ridículo. Tudo bem meu pai não é tão inocente e está longe de ser isso, mais não precisava esfregar na cara dele.

\- Pai, espera, a gente vai almoçar aqui sim. Afinal você adora a batata frita daqui. E se você voltar quem vai pagar seu almoço é você.

\- Tudo bem, não tem nada de importante além da comida aqui.

Meia palavra pra bom entendedor basta, e qualquer um ali sabia que de quem ele falava. Era notável os cochichos dos funcionários, passamos pela mesa onde eles estavam e uma sensação estranha surgiu do nada. Sabe quando você sente que algo ruim vai acontecer pronto foi isso que eu senti. Meu pai sentou de costas pra eles e eu junto com o Wilson sentamos de frente, assim que os olhos delas chegaram em nossa mesa o sorriso bobo que ela tinha nos lábios sumiu formando uma linha. O meu pai ainda insistiu em sair dali, mais dessa vez foi o Wilson que o impediu.

O fato de o meu pai roubar a comida do Tio Wilson mesmo com o prato dele cheio ainda não mudou a feição de emburrado dele. Será que minha mãe não estava notando a burrada que ela estava fazendo? Quando eu ouvir meu pai dizer que ele ainda a amava eu achei que voltaríamos a ser uma família. Sei que não posso me meter nos problemas deles, mais que acabam se tornando meus. Despertei com um instalar de dedos do meu pai perguntando se eu tinha terminado. Não demorou muito e já estávamos nos levantando quando fomos surpreendidos pela minha mãe e o cujo dito. Tudo que ele falava pra mim não era de importância, eu acho que no meio de tanta besteira ele falou um me desculpe por ontem. Espera ai, desculpa pelo o que? Ahh!

\- Você tá me pedindo desculpas por ter entrado no meu quarto e ter dito que eu não seria um empecilho no relacionamento com a minha mãe? Se for por isso você pode se sentir culpado pelo resto de sua vida.

\- Como? O Sean não falou isso pra você, não tem motivos.

\- Você leva um homem desconhecido para ameaçar minha filha em sua própria casa, Cuddy?

\- House não precisa se preocupar a Rachel com certeza deve estar inventando isso pra causar uma briga entre mim e o Sean.

\- Agora eu tô querendo atenção? Tô inventando coisas pra que você precise brigar com o burguês ai. Já deu mãe a gente já conversou muito sobre isso eu já estou cansada demais. Sim, se você não se importar eu vou dormi com o meu pai, o Tio Wilson vai passar a noite jogando Poker conosco.

\- Tudo bem, mais antes de ir passa na minha sala.

\- ok!

Fui andando em direção a saída mais meu pai e o Wilson continuou lá. Voltei pra ver o que se tratava e vejo o Wilson como sempre tentando ser amigável e meu pai só concordando com a cabeça.

\- Bem Sean foi um prazer te conhecer.

\- Digo o mesmo, a Cuddy falou muito bem de você. E House também digo o mesmo, a Cuddy também falou de você.

\- A Cuddy falou de mim Sean? E ela disse o que? Que eu era um idiota por ter a abandonado e ela ter arranjando o primeiro cara na internet pra forma a família perfeita que ela sempre quis?

\- Não, ela não falou isso.

\- House já chega, eu não vou permitir que você dê mais um de seus shows e principalmente aqui no hospital, já basta a Rachel.

\- É House a Cuddy tem razão. É melhor a gente ir.

A cara de suplica da minha mãe falou mais que tudo, um misto de cansaço e medo por mais uma briga com ele era enorme e por sorte o meu pai foi bipado, o paciente dele piorou, não fazia a mínima ideia do que ele tinha, às vezes ele tentava me explicar da forma mais fácil o que o paciente tinha mais esse nem ele sabia do que se tratava.

O Wilson foi pra sua sala, ele tinha muitos pacientes e papeis pra assinar e eu fui com meu pai pra dele. Lá estava O Chase, Foreman, Taub e a Treze, como ele fala os Ducklings. Sintomas colocados no quadro branco, palavras que para mim não tinha nenhum nexo, mais quando se trata do Dr. House todas elas tem um nexo, não demorou muito pra que todos eles saíssem da sala para fazer os exames. Passei boa parte da tarde com meu pai jogando conversa fora acabei dormindo na poltrona da sala dele. Em algumas horas todos voltaram com mais informações e deixando meu pai mais estressado do que já estava, ao que percebi ele precisava de uma autorização para fazer algum exame que certamente não era permitido sem a autorização da minha mãe. Foi aí que tudo se complicou quando a Treze voltou com a mesma pasta na mão dizendo que foi negada.

\- House, a Cuddy negou e disse que procurasse outro meio de descobri o que o paciente tem.

\- O que? Será que ela faz ideia que já tentamos de tudo. Que droga se esse exame não for feito ele vai morrer.

\- A gente pode refazer os exames – Falou o Taub.

\- Não, os exames já foram feitos. Me dá essa pasta.

E assim com toda essa fúria ele saiu da sala com um único destino e pelo o que eu esperava a 3º guerra mundial estava pra acontecer.

\- Ele vai bater de frente com ela certo? – Em uníssono foi dito um "Sim"-

Dessa vez que Deus nos proteja do que vem pela frente. Como sempre ele entrou sem bater fazendo-a levanta a cabeça e observa ele parado a sua frente com uma cara acusatória e autoritária.

\- Cuddy eu preciso de uma autorização.

\- Eu já disse que não House.

\- Cuddy, nós já fizemos todos os procedimentos possíveis, será que você poderia liberar essa merda de autorização de uma vez por todas? – Meu pai falou um pouco alterado, a irritação na voz dele era evidente.

Trying to pick up the pace,

Trying to make it so i never see your face again.

Time to throw this away want to make sure that you never waste my time

Again.

Tentando pegar o ritmo,

Tentando fazer isso para nunca mais ter que ver seu rosto.

Hora de jogar isso fora quero ter certeza de que você nunca mais vai desperdiçar meu tempo

Novamente

\- Fale direito comigo House, você não está falando com um dos seus empregados. – Minha mãe levantou-se e ficou encarando, definitivamente a terceira guerra mundial iria começar.

\- Assim, você quer que eu crie um perfil na internet ou prefere que eu te mande flores com um pedido pra autorização?

\- Cale-se House, eu disse não, você não tem minha autorização para fazer o procedimento. 

How does it feel?

Oh how does it feel to be you right now dear?

You brought this upon, so pick up your piece and go away from here.

Como se sente?

Oh, como é a sensação de ser você agora querida?

Você levantou o isso, então pegue sua parte e saia daqui.

\- Que porra Cuddy, quer saber? Foda-se, mate o paciente, mas depois se resolva com a família dele, mas entenda uma coisa, Cuddy, o mundo não gira em torno de você. Posso não ser nada, mas sou o pai de Rachel e me importo com ela, e ao contrário de você, eu não levei a primeira pessoa que conheci para dentro da minha casa.

\- Agora eu entendi toda essa raiva. Não é pelo paciente e nem pelo procedimento que eu estou negando. É pelo Sean, por finalmente eu ter encontrado alguém certo pra mim.

\- Alguém que entrou na sua casa e ameaçou sua filha?

\- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? Que Sean é um perigo para Rachel? Que ele não é uma boa pessoa? – Minha mãe deu uma alta gargalhada de frustração. – Rachel está mais segura com ele do que com você. – Atirou as palavras e se arrependeu no mesmo instante.

\- Como é que é? Agora você se superou Cuddy, esse cara nunca, está me ouvindo, nunca vai ficar perto o suficiente de Rachel, não ouse você querer substituir o que eu e ela temos, eu nunca irei permitir. Você ao menos se importa com a opinião dela? NÃO – Gritou. – Você não se importa, pois ela não gosta desse seu namoradinho, e você liga pra isso?

Please just let me go now.

Please just let me go.

Would you please just let me go now?

Please just let me go.

Por favor, deixe-me ir agora.

Por favor, deixe-me ir.

Você poderia por favor deixar eu ir agora?

Por favor, deixe-me ir.

\- Claro que me importo com minha filha, Rachel não gosta dele, porque sem dúvidas você deve ter colocado coisas na cabeça dela, você sempre fez com que Rachel fizesse suas vontades, você, seu filho da puta miserável.

\- Eu nem ao menos sabia que você estava namorando, pra você ver o quanto eu me importo com sua porcaria de vida. Eu não me importo ou me preocupo com você Cuddy, por mim que você se foda, mas me importo com Rachel, com a segurança e o bem estar dela.

Aquelas palavras de fato atingiram minha mãe em cheio, eles estavam se machucando cada vez mais, essas brigas deles só faziam mal a eles mesmos, mas, por mais que eu tentasse, eles não enxergavam, meu pai não se importa em mentir, não quando ele tem que se defender e minha mãe sempre quebra quando ele faz isso, e naquele momento ela quebrou, doeu saber que ele não se importava com ela.

\- Eu não quero que você se importe comigo House, a única coisa que quero de você é distancia, quero seguir a minha vida e Sean é o homem certo pra mim, ele é carinhoso, atencioso, educado, me trata bem, ele é tudo o que você nunca foi, tudo o que você nunca vai ser, porque você é incapaz de fazer alguém feliz, você é incapaz de amar, você me abandonou, saiu da nossa casa, você abandonou Rachel. – Os olhos da minha mãe ardiam em lágrimas, sua voz por vezes saia tremula, era horrível toda essa situação, mas eles são eles. 

I'm going to get you.

I'm going to get you.

I'm going to get you out of my head.

Get out.

Eu vou te pegar.

Eu vou te pegar.

Eu vou tirar você da minha cabeça.

Saia.

\- Como eu disse, não me importo nenhum pouco. Agora não venha você me dizer que não sou capaz de amar, não venha dizer que eu não amo a Rachel, VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO DE DIZER ISSO. – Os olhos do meu pai queimava, mas de raiva, raiva por tudo o que ouviu. – Você não sabe de nada Cuddy, você só olha pro seu próprio umbigo, você se acha a toda boa, mas você não é porra nenhuma. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que nosso relacionamento estava cada dia pior e eu me cansei de ficar empurrando com a barriga, agora não me venha querer pagar de santa, pois você contribuiu e muito pra isso. Você Cuddy, você que não sabe o que é amar uma pessoa, você...

O som do tapa foi auto, minha mãe não aceitou ouvir ele dizendo isso, foi demais, porém ela se arrependeu no mesmo instante, droga, tudo entre eles era complicado, não era somente eles que sofriam com isso, eu também sofria, ver meus pais separados me machucava, eu queria uma família, mas não uma família qualquer, eu queria a minha família. 

\- H-House me desculpe, e-eu não queria ter feito isso, mas você não parava de falar e...

\- Foda-se faça você mesma a merda do procedimento, se vire com a família, me cansei de você e essas atitudes idiotas.

\- É a sua obrigação fazer o procedimento, não se atreva a sai, House! 

Never said we'd be friends,

Trying to keep myself away from you,

'cause you're bad, bad news.

With you gone, i'm alive,

Makes me feel like i took happy pills,

And time stood still

Nunca disse que seríamos amigos,

Tentando me manter longe de você,

Porque você é mau, má notícia.

Com você longe, eu estou viva,

Me faz sentir como se tivesse tomado pílulas da felicidade,

E o tempo parou.

\- O que você quer, Cuddy? Chega de jogos, chega, eu não vou fazer porcaria alguma, e só mais uma coisa, nunca mais ouse dizer que eu não me importo, posso até não me importar com você, mas Rachel é a única coisa que importa pra mim, fique ciente disse, Cuddy.

\- House eu...

How does it feel?

Oh how does it feel to be the one shut out?

You broke all the rules.

I won't be a fool for you no more my dear.

Please just let me go now.

Please just let me go.

Would you please just let me go now?

Please just let me go

Como se sente?

Oh, como é a sensação de ser o único excluído?

Você quebrou todas as regras.

Eu não serei um louco por você, não mais, meu querido.

Por favor, deixe-me ir agora.

Por favor, deixe-me ir.

Você poderia por favor deixar eu ir agora?

Por favor, deixe-me ir.

\- Vai lá, seja feliz Cuddy, pois é isso que irei fazer.

E antes que minha mãe pudesse dizer algo, meu pai saindo batendo a porta deixando o exame sobre a mesa, para ele o dia tinha terminado, para minha mãe algo havia se partido dentro dela, o coração talvez, ou o que restava dele.

Meu pai voltou pra sala de reuniões disse que todos estavam dispensados e mandou eu pegar as minhas coisas. Pelo jeito que ele andava, quer dizer mancava a briga tinha sido feia. Eu não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer diante de tudo aquilo. Me doía muito, quer dizer dói muito vê-los assim, porque eles complicam tanto, o meu pai com sua mania de autodestruição, até parece que ele nasceu com isso, e minha mãe com a sua barreira anti-House. Será que eles não poderiam ser menos complicados. Ele ia à frente sem falar nada, a pressa de sair dali era visível na forma em que ele andava, ele não me contou, mais acho que ele parou de tomar o Vicodin ou se chegou a tomar algum eu não vi. Porque ele estava fazendo isso? Mais agora o Vicodin era menos importante, novamente meus pais tinham brigado, meu pai está um caco e minha mãe. Droga como ela está? Ela pediu pra eu passar na sala dela, mais com meu pai na pressa dele não vai deixar. Custa nada tentar.

\- Pai espera.

\- O que Rachel, eu to indo embora se é que você está vendo?

\- É eu estou vendo, você está fugindo de novo, como sempre você vai se esconder naquele apartamento de novo.

\- Como você costuma falar, "Eu sou muito previsível", não é?

\- É previsível e arrogante quando quer. Eu só quero saber de minha mãe, ela pediu pra...

\- Eu lembro, ela te pediu pra passar na sala dela. Eu estou te esperando no estacionamento.

Ele entrou no elevador e ao vira pra mim eu pude ver seus olhos vermelhos, algo me dizia que essa tinha sido a ultima briga dos dois, eu queria poder gritar. Que merda, porque tudo tinha que ser assim, se antes eles mal se comunicavam agora tudo tinha ido por água a baixo. Eu só tenho 15 anos e sou obrigada a levar esse peso todo nas costas. Merda, merda, merda. Se lamentar não vai dá em nada, é melhor eu correr antes que meu pai vá embora.

Segui para a sala da minha mãe e antes de entra fui interrompida pela Brenda.

\- Rachel sua mãe pediu pra não ser interrompida.

\- Eu só quero falar com ela.

\- Deu pra ouvir toda a discussão deles, e depois que ele saiu ela se trancou lá.

\- Por favor, Brenda, eu sei que você tem uma chave reserva.

\- Tudo bem, toma aqui.

\- Obrigada Brenda.

\- Só cuida dela, eu acho que assim como você muita gente quer vê-la feliz.

Me despedi da Brenda e aos poucos fui abrindo a porta, minha mãe estava jogada no sofá, chorando, na verdade ela soluçava, a maquiagem toda borrada e os olhos vermelhos. Ela poderia negar mil vezes que não amava o meu pai, e mil vezes eu diria que era mentira e todo aquele choro era a mais pura verdade de que o amor por ele ainda existia. Quando ela me viu levantou e só me olhou, um olhar suplicante, ela precisava de colo, meu pai precisava de colo, eu preciso de colo. Fui à direção dela e me sentei ao seu lado, a puxei pelos ombros e coloquei sua cabeça em minhas pernas e comecei a alisar os seus cabelos assim como ela fazia comigo. Ela não parava de chorar e nem ligava em esconder de mim que chorava por ele. Tudo tem um fim e meu maior medo era imaginar que esse era o fim deles. Beijei sua testa e disse que tudo ficaria bem.

\- Rachel, seu...

\- Shiii, eu sei, eu sei mãe, não precisa falar nada, eu sei de tudo. Ele tá me esperando, mais ainda assim me mandou aqui te ver.

\- Ele precisa ter certeza que eu estou me acabando de chorar por causa dele.

\- Não, ele só disse que eu precisava te ver.

\- Ele disse que você precisava me ver?! Não foi isso que ele me falou, ele não se importa comigo, ele nunca se importou comigo Rachel, ele só se importa com ele e com você. Eu não sou nem a regra e nem a exceção pra ele

\- Não mãe, eu não acho isso, a parti do momento em que ele disse que se importava comigo ele se importa com você, você é minha mãe, você me adotou, e você fez ele se importa comigo, isso só prova que você faz parte da vida dele. Sabe, às vezes eu acho engraçado ele sempre esconder a verdade dos outros e eu mostra a todos que existe um House amigo e pode ser querido por todos, assim como você faz. Ele te ama e você sabe disso, ele autodestrutivo e ainda sendo assim ele permitiu te amar, e aprender a ser amado. Isso só demonstra que ele se importa com você.

Ela não conseguiu falar nada além de um "Eu te amo" e seus olhos enchiam cada vez mais e eu só queria poder tirar um pouco da dor que estava sentindo que eles estavam sentindo. Meu pai me esperava e eu tinha que ir.

\- Mãe eu preciso...

\- Tudo bem, é melhor você ir, antes que ele se destrua mais.

\- Ok!

Eu não queria deixa-la ali, mais meu pai também precisava de mim. Então resolvi ligar pra meu escudeiro. Aprendi a roubar as batatinhas e o amigo do meu pai também.

\- Oi Rachel, aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Sim tio, o meu pai e minha mãe brigaram e dessa vez foi feio, é diferente – eu não queria chorar mais tava difícil segura o choro. – Tio a minha mãe não para de chorar, e meu pai tá me esperando no estacionamento, ele ta indo embora, você pode ficar com minha mãe, por favor.

\- Claro que eu fico, vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Eu espero que fique tio, eu to com tanto medo.

\- Não precisa ter medo. Uma hora as coisas vão se conserta.

\- Eu tenho que ir, mais tarde eu ligo. Beijos.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento meu pai já tinha dado partida no carro, ele não falou nada o caminho todo. Quando chegamos ao apartamento ele foi pra o quarto e se trancou. Eu acho que ele esperava ficar sozinho tocando o piano dele e se entupindo de Whisky e supostamente Vicodin, mas comigo ali era mais difícil. Por minha causa ele abriu mão de muita coisa, e em muitas vezes eu me sentir culpada por isso. Andei até a porta do quarto dele e me sentei, ele não queria me ver, ele não queria que eu o visse desse jeito vulnerável.

\- Minha mãe disse que você não se importava com ela. – Eu esperava que ele respondesse mais nenhuma palavra foi dita. - Mais eu sei que isso é mentira, você a ama, ela te ama, só que vocês são muito cabeças duras. – Que merda, e lá estava a Rachel Cuddy chorando. – Eu disse a ela que você se importava com ela, mais ela disse que você só se importava comigo. Eu tento copiar minha mãe em tudo, você mesmo diz isso. Então quer dizer que se você se importa comigo, se você nota que eu copio ela quer dizer que você se importa com ela não é pai? Diz pra mim!

A porta do quarto foi aberta e quando entrei ele estava sentado com um porta retrato nas mãos, na foto estamos os três, pelo que notei eu devia estar com uns nove anos, lembro pouco acho que nós tínhamos passado o dia em algum parque, meu pai odiava, ele sempre fazia birra mais sempre ia.

\- A minha mãe achou que tinha perdido essa foto e ela estava aqui.

\- Eu queria que o tempo tivesse parado aqui.

Ouvir meu pai falando aquilo foi surpreendente, foi como um choque, se alguém tivesse visto aquilo não acreditariam no que tinha ouvido. Um sorriso brotou no canto do seu rosto bem pequenininho.

\- Sua mãe teve a ideia de nos levar pra um parque, ela queria um piquenique e eu não tinha como dizer não. Você não parava de sorrir e ela estava radiante, ela tinha dito que esses anos foram os melhores da vida dela. E que isso era culpa minha e sua. Eu estava feliz.

\- Você se importa! Você se importa sim!

Aquela noite eu passei com meu pai. Cancelamos o Poker com o Wilson e só ficamos eu e ele. Desde que voltamos de viagem tudo tinha virado de cabeça pra baixo, as coisas tinham se complicado e iria ficar pior, meu pai voltou ao trabalho no dia seguinte e eu fui junto com ele, minha mãe tinha forçado ele a resolver o caso, ela acabou cedendo ele a fazer o exame, eles não se viam, e nem tocavam no nome um do outro. Eu me sentia privada a não falar sobre eles, e assim a semana passou, minhas aulas tinham voltado, eu ia à escola pela manhã e à tarde ia pra aula de Boxe. Naquela quarta-feira minha mãe não pode me busca e pediu pra o Wilson fazer isso, já que ela tentava de todas as formas possíveis não falar com ele meu pai. O Sean depois de todo ocorrido resolveu dar uma trégua e não apareceu na minha casa, mantendo os encontros com minha mãe casualmente após o expediente dela. Minha mãe tinha me ligado há poucos minutos antes de minha aula acabar tentando dizendo que não iria me buscar e antes dela termina de falar meu celular descarregou. Eu só não esperava aquele idiota... a última pessoa que eu queria ver na face da terra aparecer na porta da academia.

\- Oi Rachel!

\- Sean? O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu vi você aí um tempão, está esperando sua mãe, e pelo jeito ela não vem te buscar não é?

\- Ela vem me buscar.

\- Não, não vem, sua mãe é pontual.

\- Cai fora!

\- Qual é Rachel entra aqui, eu vou te dar uma carona.

\- Nem morta eu entro nessa sua lata velha, cai fora. - O Sean desceu do carro e veio na minha direção com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Oh garota, eu só vou te dar uma carona, entra no carro.

\- N-Ã-O!

\- Garota idiota, você vai entra aqui, e eu vou te levar pra casa. – O Sean me puxou pelo braço e começou a me arrastar, com a força que ele estava fazendo no meu braço com certeza iria ficar marcado. Eu tentei me soltar mais ele era mais forte, gritei mais foi em vão, as pessoas que passavam por ali achavam que eu era filha ou seja lá o que eles pensaram e não se intrometeram. Eu gritava dizendo que ele era um louco e ninguém se pronunciou até que o Wilson apareceu.

\- Ei, larga ela.

\- Não se mete cara, eu sou pai dela e criança mal criada comigo não tem vez.

\- Eu disse pra você larga ela.

Quando menos esperei o Wilson tinha se jogado em cima do Sean empurrando ele contra o carro.

\- Você é maluco, você tem o que na cabeça ao pensar em machucar a minha afilhada, acho que você não se lembra de mim não é? Pois é seu imbecil eu te conheci na cantina no dia em que você almoçou com a Cuddy. Não lembra não é? O que ela estava na cabeça quando resolveu namorar um louco? Só te digo uma coisa, fica longe da Rachel ou as coisas vão ficar feias pra seu lado.

O Sean entrou no carro dele e disparou, não entendi o que estava se passando na cabeça dele, será que ele é tão idiota assim pra machucar a filha se sua namorada e achar que vai ficar por isso mesmo?

\- Obrigada Tio, ele é maluco, a minha mãe não sabe quem ele é.

\- Fica calma, uma hora ela se toca e larga esse idiota, agora deixa eu ver o seu braço.

\- Tá doendo.

\- É vai ficar marcado.

\- Tio, não conta nada a minha mãe e nem ao meu pai, por favor.

\- Rachel eu não posso fazer isso. A Cuddy precisa saber disso, ela precisa saber o que ele fez.

\- Não, depois da briga com o meu pai ela demorou pra se instabilizar, na verdade ela ainda tá muito mal e se o meu pai souber disso ele vai ficar furioso e vai brigar com ela de novo. E ele só saberá se você contar a ele.

Em uma coisa eu tinha absoluta certeza o Tio Wilson não iria segura sua língua, uma hora pra outra ele iria acabar abrindo o jogo pra meu pai, e as coisas iriam piorar. Tentar entender o que se passou na cabeça daquele filho da puta do Sean era o que me incomodava, o meu braço estava roxo agora e inventar uma desculpa qualquer pra minha mãe era o mais importante agora. Eu não sei o que fazer, se eu contar ao meu pai ele vai parti pra cima do Sean e minha mãe vai odiar ele ou vai odiar o Sean, até porque ele não vai contar a verdade, mais o Wilson presenciou tudo, as coisas podem até estarem ao meu favor, mais eu tenho medo, eu não sei explicar.

O carro estacionou na frente de casa e ele novamente olho meu braço e viu a marca. Era visível a raiva em seus olhos, pela primeira vez eu vi aquele ser, que pra mim nunca ficou bravo com ninguém, ter raiva.

\- Calma Tio, não precisa ficar assim!

\- Calma Rachel, aquele cara te machucou. O que ele tem na cabeça? Merda? Só pode ser!

\- Se é merda ou não eu só peço pra você não contar nada a minha mãe e muito menos ao meu pai. Eu to bem e essa marca vai sumir.

\- Rachel porque você não quer contar nada a sua mãe? Contando a ela, ela vai acabar deixando o Sean, não é isso que você quer?

\- É o que eu mais quero, mais eu tenho medo, eu não sei se devo me preocupar com isso mais ele tem antecedentes criminais, vai que ele seja um maluco assassino, e se o meu pai souber ele não vai deixar quieto, meu medo é que ele faça mal a minha mãe e a meu pai.

\- Ele não ousaria fazer nada a eles.

\- Ele ousou em me machucar porque eu simplesmente não quis entrar naquela merda do carro dele. Eu só estou pedindo pra você não contar nada a meu pai, por favor.

\- Tudo bem Rachel, eu não vou contar. Mais se eu passar por ele de novo ou ele chegar a puxar um fio de cabelo seu ele vai se ver comigo e os antecedentes criminais dele vão aumentar.

\- Obrigada Tio, deixa eu ir, minha mãe já deve tá chegando. Valeu pela força.

\- Você quer que eu espere com você?

\- Não, não precisa, pode ir.

\- Ok! Qualquer coisa pode ligar.

\- Tudo bem, beijo.

Realmente não demorou muito pra minha mãe chegar, eu estava no meu quarto terminando o meu banho preferi vestir uma camisa de manga comprida já que pela marca ela iria fazer mil perguntas.

\- Rachel?

\- Oi mãe to aqui no meu quarto.

\- Oi, e aí, como foi o dia? E a aula de Boxe? Como é que está?

\- Tá tudo bem, depois de alguns dias eu acho que enferrujei legal.

\- Nossa, tá parecendo uma velhinha caquética, enferrujando.

\- Ahh vai ficar tirando sarro com a minha cara Dona Lisa?

\- Não, não vou, eu já estou tirando.

\- Mãe!

\- Filha!

\- Dá pra parar?! Ou tá difícil?

\- Tá ok, eu parei. Olha aí, porque você não faz Yoga comigo? Então quando você chegasse à aula de Box não iria se sentir enferrujada.

\- Não precisa, eu me aqueço antes e fica tudo bem!

\- Como você quiser? E o que vamos jantar hoje?

\- Não sei? Eu to muito cansada pra fazer comida, que tal uma massa com aquele suco que você sabe fazer, aquele de Romã com hortelã e limão!

\- Boa à pedida! Eu não estou com a mínima vontade de fazer comida.

\- Termine de se arruma que eu faço o pedido e o suco.

\- Tudo bem.

A noite passou rápido, minha mãe estava babando no sofá enquanto os créditos do filme começavam a passar na TV, do jeito que ela estava cansada acho que ele nem assistiu a metade do filme. Chamei ela e nossa, até parecia uma bêbada, porém de sono. Deitei ela e a cobri. É engraçado, dessa vez os papeis se inverteram, quando já me preparava pra sair ela me chamou.

\- Rachel, dorme aqui.

\- Tudo bem eu durmo.

Dei meia volta e me deitei no lugar que um dia foi do meu pai, por sorte ela não roncava. Mais tinha mania de falar enquanto dormia. No fundo eu estava torcendo pra ela falar o nome do meu pai, mais ela falava palavras desconexas que eu achei engraçado. Você dormir em uma cama que não é a sua, mesmo que seja a da sua mãe te deixa mal, e a droga do despertador dela as 5:30 da manhã tocando foi o fim. Agora eu entendo porque meu pai reclamava tanto de acorda cedo, quer dizer de madruga. Ela levantou mais eu permaneci dormindo, quando já se aproximava das 6:30 ela me acordou com cócegas, coisa que ela não fazia a muito tempo, isso era no tempo em que eu ainda era girino, assim como meu pai costumava me chamar. E por acidente ela bateu em meu braço arrancando de mim um grito de dor. Ela se assustou e perguntou se ela tinha me machucado, eu disse que não, mais como sempre ela fez questão de ver se estava tudo bem, essa mania de proteção dela às vezes me sufocava.

\- Para mãe tá tudo bem, não tem nada.

\- Como não tem nada? Você gritou de dor.

\- Não tem tá vendo.

\- Me deixa ver Rachel e não se fala mais nisso.

\- Não tem nada mãe, para com isso.

\- Se não tem nada me deixa ver. Deixa-me ver Rachel.

Merda, vamos lá, qual desculpa eu vou arranjar? Se eu disse que foi na academia ela vai querer saber como foi que aconteceu e vai ligar pra lá dá uma super bronca no meu professor, mais não tem jeito.

\- Tá aqui, foi por isso.

Mostrei a ela a marca no braço, realmente ficou roxo, pela forma e a força que ele me pegou pelo braço a real intenção era me machucar.

\- Rachel, o que houve? Como isso aconteceu? Seu braço tá roxo.

\- Isso foi ontem na aula de boxe, mais tá tudo bem mãe, não precisa se preocupar com um pouco de gel fica bem, a macha vai sair.

\- Não tá tudo bem, como você se acidenta na aula de boxe e não me conta?

\- Foi besteira mãe, eu não queria te preocupar com isso.

\- Como besteira? Você não vai pra aula hoje ta me ouvindo.

\- Qual é mãe, isso foi besteira, acidente de percurso. Acontece.

\- Acontece com os outros com a minha filha não. Você não vai à aula hoje e pronto.

\- Vai lá, continua assim, me privando de fazer as coisas por causa de uma besteira. Essa sua mania de proteção me sufoca às vezes.

\- Rachel pare de reclamar, se faço isso é porque me importo com você.

\- Eu sei disso. Eu gosto de saber disso, mais às vezes você passa do limite e isso me sufoca. Você já viu e eu preciso cuidar se não me atraso pra aula.

A pulga atrás da orelha de minha tinha sido deixada, mas uma das ultimas coisas que eu queria que acontecesse era que ela soubesse a verdade, espero que a mentira sobre o incidente na academia tenha colado, e que meu pai nem cogite a ideia de saber que o causador dessa mancha seja o Sean.


	5. Chapter 5

O dia seguiu normalmente. Quer dizer não tão normal. De uma hora pra outra eu saberia que o Tio Wilson iria abri a sua boca, se ele fosse uma mulher seria a das mais fofoqueiras. Como fui privada de ir à academia hoje tive que ir direto pra casa e me contentar com um filme qualquer e termina meus exercícios e aceitar o fato de almoçar sozinha. Meu pai tinha até ligado perguntando se eu iria ao hospital almoçar com ele, tive que negar. Meu pai almoçando sozinho, nem em sonho, até porque ele nunca paga seu próprio comer!

\- Almoça comigo Wilson?

\- Isso foi uma pergunta ou uma afirmação? E se foi uma afirmação ela foi feita errado, o certo é "Paga o meu almoço Wilson".

\- Olha que orgulho, tá aprendendo direitinho.

\- Impossível não aprender House. Se você quiser espera eu tenho que termina de assinar esse documento e nós vamos.

\- Não tenha pressa meu caro, a Cuddy está com namorado dela na cantina, as fofoqueiras do hospital fizeram questão de gritar isso enquanto eu passei.

\- Não seja por isso, eu faço questão de demorar aqui. - O semblante do Wilson mudou logo que foi informado da presença do Sean no hospital

\- Wilson, Wilson, Ei, eu estou falando com você. Porque essa revolta repentina? Vai dizer que você também está com ciúmes da Cuddy?

\- Quem está com ciúmes aqui House? Eu acho que o único ser se corroendo de ciúmes aqui é você.

\- A piada foi boa, só que não!

\- Porque a raiva do Sean?

\- Por nada, eu só não fui com a cara dele.

\- Que bom, conte isso a Cuddy, pelo menos ela se toca e largar esse Mané.

\- E corre pra o antigo Mané manco da vida dela?!

\- Engraçadinho você.

\- A Rachel também não gosta dele, você também não, eu muito menos. O mau gosto para namorados da Cuddy tem piorado.

As lembranças da discussão vieram à tona rasgando e machucando novamente _"quero seguir a minha vida e Sean é o homem certo pra mim, ele é carinhoso, atencioso, educado, me trata bem, ele é tudo o que você nunca foi, tudo o que você nunca vai ser, porque você é incapaz de fazer alguém feliz, você é incapaz de amar, você me abandonou, saiu da nossa casa, você abandonou Rachel."_ Um suspiro foi dado trazendo de volta a realidade.

\- E você foi o pior de todos. Quer dizer o engravatadinho de merda é o pior.

\- Como assim o engravatadinho é o pior? O que você sabe Wilson?

\- Não é nada, são só coisas de minha cabeça.

\- Se não fosse nada você não iria insistir em me esconder. O que foi? A Cuddy vai se casar com ele e te convidou pra ser padrinho do casamento, mais pra isso ela vai ter que me pedir o divórcio.

\- House não insiste, não é nada.

\- Tudo bem, faça como quiser de qualquer forma eu vou descobri.

\- Tudo bem, fuce, procure saber, como sempre o Deus House vai descobri o que está acontecendo.

\- "Deus"? Foi uma comparação muito grande, ele pode não gostar e se voltar contra você.

\- House, você pode espera calado, por favor?!

\- Tudo bem, eu me calo e você fica calado guardando seu segredinho.

\- Quem merda House, eu prometi não contar, e espera que ela tomasse coragem e contasse.

\- Contar o que e sobre quem?

\- A Rachel, ontem eu fui busca-la na academia e vi o Sean forçando ela a entrar no carro dele. Ele só a soltou quando viu que eu a conhecia. Lembrou de mim e disparou. Provavelmente ela não veio para cá com receio de que você visse a marca no braço dela e fosse tomar justificação.

O Wilson nem teve tempo de termina e meu pai já tinha saído da sala. Bom como eu tinha dito as coisas iria piorar, a bomba de yroshima tinha sido lançada e estava preste a explodir.

\- House espera o que você vai fazer?

\- O que eu vou fazer? Aquele miserável machucou a minha filha e é claro que não vai ficar por isso mesmo.

\- House não faça nada que você vá se arrepender.

\- Pode ter certeza que eu não vou me arrepender, eu acho que você devia dizer isso pra o engravatadinho do Sean, ele vai se arrepender de ter entrado no meu caminho. – Wilson pôs-se a frente do meu pai no intuito de acalma-lo.

\- House você não vai até lá. Não do jeito que você está, estamos no hospital e você não vai querer mais uma briga com a Cuddy.

\- Foda-se a Cuddy, ele mexeu com minha filha e se ela está com ele com certeza não esteja sabendo do que ele fez.

\- Não vou sair você precisa se acalmar.

\- Me acalmar? Que merda Wilson, o que você tem na cabeça?

\- Já avisei, sai da minha frente.

Com isso meu pai acertou a bengala bem no meio das partes baixas do Wilson arrancando um grito de dor.

\- Eu avisei Wilson.

\- House, "argh" Alguém o segure.

Antes que o Wilson pudesse gritar meu pai entrou no elevador e seguiu para a cantina, mais minha mãe não estava mais lá. Ele deu meia volta e foi em direção a sala dela. Minha mãe tinha dado ordens para não ser interrompida por ninguém. E desde quando meu pai obedece ordens? Ele entrou com tudo e encontrou o Sean e minha mãe sentados no sofá conversando. O Sean levantou-se e foi aperta a mão de meu pai, porém em lugar de aperto de mão recebeu um soco bem no nariz arrancando um grito de dor acompanhado de alguns pingos de sangue que mancharam o carpete da sala de minha mãe.

\- House, você ficou maluco?

\- Isso é pra você aprende a nunca mais toca na minha filha.

O Wilson invadiu a sala junto com a Brenda e um segurança.

\- House, você enlouqueceu? Eu disse pra você não fazer nada.

O Sean até o momento estava calado, estava pensando em se passar por vítima, mais o Wilson estava ali e ao vê-lo o medo e desespero tomou conta dele, o jeito era apelar.

\- Lisa, esse cara é maluco? Como ele pode entra aqui e me bater. Ficou maluco cara?

\- É House o que se passou na sua cabeça pra entra aqui e sair batendo no "Meu Namorado"?

\- Pois é Lisa, esse filho da Puta que você chama de namorado machucou a Rachel e achou que iria fica por isso mesmo?

\- Do que você está falando?

\- A marca no braço da Rachel, Cuddy. – Dessa vez o Wilson se pronunciou, chamando a atenção do Sean.

\- Foi um acidente na academia, ela me contou ontem.

\- CUDDY ELA MENTIU. – Meu pai gritou e a raiva que ele sentia pelo Sean só aumentava. – Ela mentiu, quem causou foi esse idiota ai.

A cara de incredulidade da mãe ao olhar pra o Sean, esperando que ele se pronuncia-se e dissesse que tudo não passava de um engano.

\- Como, não pode ser verdade.

\- Claro que pra você não pode ser verdade, você está cega por esse canalha.

Meu pai tentou ir pra cima do Sean novamente mais foi impedido pelo Wilson e o Segurança que estava lá.

\- Cala a boca House. Wilson, como você não me contou o que aconteceu?

\- Lisa não foi nada, foi uma besteira, só o seu ex-marido é maluco e veio logo me agredindo, saiba que isso não vai fica por isso.

\- Cala a boca você também. Vamos Wilson, eu quero saber o que aconteceu de verdade.

\- Ontem, quando você me pediu pra buscar a Rachel o Sean estava querendo leva-la pra casa a força, ele apertava o braço dela, mas, como ele é muito idiota, não me reconheceu e continuou apertando-a e arrastando... e ainda teve a audácia de dizer que era o pai dela.

\- Isso foi verdade Sean?

Risos de deboche e descrença foram dados pelo meu pai, à raiva em seu olha era grande de tal modo que, se o Wilson e o segurança não estivessem ali, ele iria acabar com o Sean, e com o seu dinheiro, pois, se o estrago que o primeiro soco dado já foi grande, um segundo com certeza iria causar uma bela cirurgia.

\- Você ainda pergunta se foi verdade Cuddy?

\- Cala a boca House, eu já falei.

O Sean não falou nada, até porque não tinha o que ser dito, o Wilson tinha contado toda a verdade e bastou junta tudo e ver que aquilo foi causado por ele, há muito tempo eu faço boxe e umas marcas daquela não séria causada assim, usamos proteção em todas as aulas. E com essa mentira toda minha mãe estava furiosa.

\- Saiam agora, me deixem a sós com o Sean.

\- Cuddy...

\- EU FALEI "SAIAM" TODOS AGORA!

Todos saíram da sala e só ficaram ele e minha mãe a conversa séria longa. Eu esperava que fosse definitiva, mais foi ali que as coisas e o Sean começou a demonstra quem ele era.

\- Você ficou maluco? Porque você machucou a Rachel? O que você pensou? Que dessa forma iria conseguir a confiança e o respeito dela? Que assim vocês iriam ser amigos? Responde!

O Sean não falou nada, apenas a observava, em momento algum ele a olhou nos olhos, o nariz dele não parava de sangrar e minha mãe com a sua pose de mulher forte não parava de olha-lo e nem dava a mínima pra o nariz e muito menos pra o carpete que estava machado.

\- Responde Sean, é verdade?

\- Sim é verdade! Não era isso que você queria ouvir. Eu só queria dar uma carona a ela, mais do jeito que ela é mal educada e tem um gênio ruim ela não aceitou.

\- Ahh e você acha que pode machucar a minha filha por isso. Eu nunca machuquei a Rachel e você se acha no direito de fazer isso, me poupe.

\- Te poupar dela isso sim. Garota prepotente e mal educada, acha que pode responder quem quer, desde que eu a conheci ela me trata mal.

\- Eu acabei de me separar. O que você queria?

\- Separar um porra! Você ainda é casada e com certeza espera que eu dê alguma mancada pra correr pra os braços do seu manco ridículo. Mais se você tá pensando que vai ser assim você se engana. Eu não vou desistir assim. Lisa querida você é minha e nem a Rachel e nem o Manco vai ser um empecilho pra mim.

A cara do Sean era estranha, ele sabia esconder bem suas feições, ele era um bom mentiroso, mais as mascaras um dia caem, e a dele não demorou muito.

\- Você que se engana. Sabe Sean, a Rachel tinha razão sobre você, e eu burra não dei atenção a ela. Agora eu vejo que a pose de bom homem não passava de uma fachada, você não presta.

\- Não presto, bem não foi você que falou isso enquanto eu te beijava a poucos minutos antes do House e sua trupe entra aqui e estragar tudo, a sua filha e seu amigo de merda tem a boca muito grande e deram logo com a língua nos dentes. As coisas entre a gente poderia ser muito diferente disso tudo aqui, quer dizer pode ser.

\- Pode ser? – Risos de deboches e frustração eram dados pela minha mãe. - Pode ser o que? Você ainda acha que com isso eu continue a te namorar? Desculpa mais você tá muito enganado.

\- Lisa, escuta, eu disse e acho que você não entendeu você é minha e nó seremos uma família perfeita, eu e você.

\- Eu você e a Rachel onde fica?

\- Simplesmente nós a despachamos pra casa do papai. Pronto.

\- A despachamos pra casa do pai e pronto! Você é maluco, só pode! Que tipo de pessoa é você que acha que eu vou trocar minha filha por você. "Não se deve colocar confiança em uma pessoa que você acabou de conhecer". Sai da minha sala, da minha vida.

Minha mãe caminhou ate a porta e abriu pra que ele saísse mais ela foi fechada pelo mesmo e minha mãe foi prensada nela com força com o rosto indo direto em contato com a persiana. Ele a segurou pelos braços dela e falou em seu ouvindo bem baixo e lentamente.

\- Olha aqui, se você pensa que vai termina comigo assim a maluca aqui é você. Você não vai se ver livre de mim assim tão fácil. Tá ouvindo? Eu sou o cara certo pra você, e aquela sua pirralha bastarda não vai ser um empecilho pra mim. Ou você é minha ou você não vai ser de ninguém, eu acabo com a bastardinha e com manco e você vai ficar viva pra que eu possa usufruir do meu prêmio. Marque a data de hoje, lembre-se do que eu falei Lisa, eu não vou te deixar em paz, eu tentei ser o cara perfeito pra você, eu tentei mais isso não dependia só de mim.

O Sean a jogou na poltrona e saiu andando. Meu pai estava do lado de fora esperando com o Wilson e o segurança, meu pai andou até ele e riu.

\- Espero nunca mais ter que olha em sua cara, pois será um prazer ter que te bater de novo.

\- Creio que não, quando isso acontecer quem vai sangra não será eu, meu caro Dr. House. Não será mesmo.

Meu pai já estava fechando os punhos quando o Wilson tocou seu ombro e o tirou dali. O Sean saiu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam do Hospital, eu achei que agora as coisas iriam ficar mais calmas e com o tempo tudo ia voltar ao normal. Sentia-me em uma novela mexicana onde o final feliz só acontecia no ultimo capitulo, e toda essa história era bem assim, mais o final da historia estava longe, e talvez não fosse tão feliz assim. Meu pai por mais que estivesse com raiva de minha mãe ele se preocupava com ela, a briga entre eles foi feia, as palavras ditas e o tapa ainda queimava em seu rosto, mas o orgulho foi deixado de lado, como tantas outras vezes foram deixadas. Ele seguiu até a sala dela e entrou a encontrou no mesmo local onde ele a viu da primeira vez que entrou a minutos atrás, só que dessa vez ela não estava sorrindo ela estava olhando fixo pra o chão, vendo as marcas de sangue que ficaram ali. Meu pai entrou e ficou parado a olhando, ela chorava e ele não soube dizer nada.

\- O que foi House, vai me dizer que você estava certo que era um erro começar um relacionamento e que eu fui muito idiota de ter apresentado ele a Rachel, em ter colocado ela perigo, por permitir que o Sean a machucasse?

\- Não, eu não preciso disso, porque a Rachel fez por mim e por qualquer um.

Meu pai caminhou até ela e sentou ao seu lado.

\- Você acha que é fácil abrir mão de muita coisa, eu te amei e não sei mais o que sinto por você, eu só quero seguir em frente, você não se importa e longe de você que isso aconteça.

\- Você terminou com ele?

\- Agora eu entendi. Você só veio checar se eu terminei com ele? Sim House, eu terminei com ele, satisfeito?

\- Não.

\- Não?

\- Eu queria que você seguisse em frente. Que conseguisse um cara melhor do que eu. Talvez eu nunca consiga alguém como você, mais ao contrário do que você achar eu quero que você seja feliz.

\- Há uma semana atrás você me disse o contrário. Você está se contradizendo.

\- Everybody Lies.

\- Deveria desconfiar.

\- E o que você vai fazer agora?

\- Eu não sei, acho que vou continuar de onde eu tinha parado, quer dizer, sem o Sean. E agora eu vou pra casa... Quer dizer precisamos ir, a Rachel precisa contar porque mentiu.

Meus pais resolveram vim cada um em seu veiculo, meu pai chegou primeiro já que ele estava de moto e do jeito que ele batia na porta a bronca seria das grandes, eu ganho uma marca no braço que eu de uma babaca conheci há alguns dias, tento privar eles de qualquer aborrecimento e ainda levo bronca, poxa vida. E levantei correndo, minha mãe não seria a uma hora dessas, ou seria, mais ela tem a chave e se for o Sean? Pergunto quem é mais nada de responder, olho pela brecha da porta e vejo um manco chato que me adotou e pelo semblante dele as coisas estava mais que feia, abro a porta e ele me segue batendo a porta com força, sento no sofá tentando afundar nele e com isso me esconder do que vinha pela frente.

\- Dá pra você mostra o braço?

\- Nossa, a minha mãe já foi te contar do acidente na academia.

\- Mostra o braço Rachel!

\- Tá bom, olha aqui não foi nada, eu só dei um jeito nele mais tá tudo bem, eu poderia estar na aula agora, mais sabe como minha mãe é né!?

\- Você mente muito mal, igualzinho a ela.

\- Mentir? Quem tá mentindo. – Por via das dúvidas preferi ficar na mentira.

\- Rachel para com isso, eu sei que foi o Sean que fez isso em você.

\- WILSON! Aquele fofoqueiro.

\- Porque você não contou que aquele imbecil te machucou?

\- Eu não queria causar mais problemas.

\- Você não queria mais causou pra você que não sabe minha mãe ainda dói do soco que eu dei naquele canalha!

\- Maneira ai nas palavras, parça, cadê a educação e não fale palavras de baixo escalão na frente de idosos.

\- Para de fugir do assunto.

\- Olha quem fala você sempre foge do que é importante.

\- Rachel eu cansei, para com isso e dá pra explicar o que aconteceu!

Meu pai já gritava e se não fosse pela chegada repentina da minha mãe que também me assustou e só notei que eu realmente estava encrencada.

\- Eu chamei você aqui pra conversar com ela, não pra gritar.

\- Se ela não para de ser sarcástica e mentir a conversa pode termina muito rápido e eu posso ir embora mais rápido ainda.

\- Olha quem fala de sarcasmo House, logo você o rei do sarcasmo.

\- Queira lhe informa que a bronca quem deve levar aqui é ela e não eu – Meu pai apontou pra mim com a bengala.

\- Tudo bem. Rachel só me responda uma coisa. Porque diabos você mentiu pra mim?

\- Eu não mentir, só omitir!

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Rachel pare de ficar na defensiva.

\- Claro Cuddy, ela aprendeu com a melhor. Você sempre fica na defensiva.

\- Eu fico na defensiva e você sempre me atacando com suas grosserias.

\- É claro eu sempre sou o manco grosso que sempre tá te incomodando, sempre te tratando mal, ai você arranja um cara qualquer na internet que bateu na sua filha.

\- Se eu comecei um namoro foi porque você quis assim, não fui eu que sair de casa, não fui eu que abandonei um casamento uma casa e uma filha.

\- Está vendo, sempre na defensiva.

Sabe quando você quer fugir mais não pode, aposto que se eu saísse dali de fininho eles nem notaria a minha ausência. Era sempre assim, os surtos de Dejá-vù estavam acontecendo sempre. É como se eles não tivessem se separados, quer dizer, é como se meu pai não tivesse saído de casa. Era notório as faíscas que saiam de seus olhos, antigamente essa briga terminava sempre com um beijo ou um pedido de desculpa, é meu pai aprendeu o significado dessa palavra. Mais ali no meio dos dois eu saberia bem como isso tudo ia termina, ela chorando no quarto, ele em casa se entupindo de wiski e tocando seu piano e eu trancada no meu quarto lamentando por eles. Eu poderia simplesmente abri mão de levar uma bronca e sair dali, mais se era pra acabar com aquilo tudo valeria a pena.

\- Já chega. Eu to cansada disso, todas as vezes que vocês se encontram sempre têm que passar na cara um do outro as frustrações e o fracasso de ambos por terem se separados quando na verdade vocês não queriam isso. Eu estava esperando levar uma bronca, passar alguns dias que Sá meses de castigo, mais vejo que nem isso eu tenho mais. Sempre são brigas e mais brigas.

Sair correndo pra meu quarto, não gosto de chorar na frente dos outros, já ouvi minha mãe dizer que eu não sou de dar o braço a torcer, e não dou mesmo. Não demorou pra meu pai vim atrás de mim.

\- Roubei a sua cena!

\- Não exatamente, eu roubei a de vocês!

\- Me deixa ver seu braço de novo.

\- Pra que? Não vai fazer diferença nenhuma, e nem tá doendo assim.

\- A sua não tá mais a dele sim e espero muito que o nariz dele fique mais roxo que uma benrigela e tenha que fazer uma cirurgia.

\- Nossa que pai agressivo é esse?

\- Só to tentando proteger a minha filha.

\- Obrigada por isso.

Minha mãe observava da porta. A cara dela não era de felicidade e nem de raiva os olhos dela eram de cansaço era essa imagem que eu tinha depois que eles discutiam. Ela entrou e se sentou do outro lado da cama e se aconchegou em mim. Faz tempo que eu não tinha os dois ali pertinho e isso estava me matando por dentro.

\- Rachel, só responde porque você não contou a verdade? – Minha mãe perguntou enquanto olhava pra meu pai.

\- Eu não contei por medo, medo por acontecer tudo isso e...

\- E mais o que? – Ela continuou.

\- Medo do Sean.

\- Medo daquele imbecil? Por quê? – Dessa vez o meu pai perguntou.

\- Pela ameaça que ele fez no jantar. Por eu ser um empecilho.

\- Eu quero esse cara longe de minha filha.

\- Você não é e nunca vai ser um empecilho. Por mim ele nunca mais pisa aqui.

\- Vo... Você terminou com ele?

\- Sim, terminei o que mal comecei e foi bom, menos trabalho pra mim.

\- Você precisa cuidar desse braço, a macha vai sair e espero que rápido. E eu já vou indo.

\- Eu te levo até a porta.

\- Pai, Mãe esperem. É desculpe pelo que falei, eu não queria magoa vocês.

\- Tudo bem filha.

Meu pai só assentiu com a cabeça e foi embora, as coisas realmente estavam mudando muito rápido, viagem, namorado da minha mãe, marca roxa causada pelo mesmo, termino do namoro, briga entre meus pais e tudo bem, será mesmo que tudo tinha voltado ao normal? Quem me dera, a tormenta só iria começar agora. Eles não puderam ver, mais a cobra estava pronta pra dar o bote, e ela estava do lado de fora da minha casa observando tudo. É o Sean estava do lado de fora observando, desde hora que meu pai chegou até hora que ele saiu.


	6. Chapter 6

Parte 6

Mesmice, essa palavra se encaixa bem na minha vida agora, eu voltei a treinar boxe, meu pai e minha mãe estavam na mesma, quer dizer não tão na mesma, eles voltaram a se falar, coisas do tipo "Não House, seu pedido foi negado" ou "Quando você dormia comigo você permitia" vá entender eles. Eu achei que o Sean tinha ido embora, mais esse ser vindo das profundezas do inferno não foi.

Passado-se uma semana, minha mãe começou a receber ligações dele, e todas elas foram rejeitadas, mais o Sean não é tão idiota assim, ligar com um outro celular não o impediria de falar com ela, quer dizer quando se está com ódio e sentindo-se traído nada impede ninguém. O visor do celular avisava que o estranho perfeito começava a atacar " _Número Restrito_ ".

\- Alô!

\- Olá meu amor, é difícil de falar com você.

\- Sean é você?

\- Claro que sim, sentir sua falta, quer dizer sinto sua falta, ah Lisa os seus beijos, eles me fazem tanta falta.

\- Sean você é maluco. Me esquece, me deixa em paz.

\- Te esquecer? Claro que não, isso é impossível.

\- Isso é totalmente possível, você bateu na minha filha.

\- Aquela pirralha merecia mais!

\- Cala a sua boca, se você ousar em ligar pra mim de novo eu vou a polícia.

\- No, no, no, minha queria, você não vai a lugar algum. Você esqueceu do que eu falei, se você não for minha não será de ninguém, eu você e aquela peste que você chama de filha poderíamos ser a família perfeita, mais ela não colaborou.

\- Some da minha vida, esquece que um dia eu te aceitei como namorado.

\- Não dá pra esquecer. Eu não vou sumir Lisa querida, eu não vou te abandonar feito o aleijado infeliz que foi o seu marido.

\- O que você quer de mim? - Minha mãe já estava dando sinais de medo.

\- O que eu quero de você? Eu simplesmente quero você.

\- Você nunca vai me ter, tá sabendo, nunca.

\- E você nunca vai voltar pra seu manquinho e pra sua bastardinha se não for minha você acha que eu não vi vocês todos unidos na sua casa? Você tá pensando em voltar pra ele? Você tá muito enganada, você é minha e se não for eu te mato tá ouvindo...

Minha mãe desligou antes dele terminar, o desespero dela era totalmente visível com as lágrimas que caiam e molhavam os papeis que estavam em sua mesa, medo, pânico, os piores sintomas que uma pessoa poderia sentir, não desejo isso a ninguém e ela sentia tudo sozinha. Ela já não tinha mais condições de trabalhar depois de ter recebido uma ameaças daquela, ligou para a Brenda e pediu pra que remarcasse todas as reuniões que ela tinha naquela tarde. Você poder demonstrar ser a pessoa mais forte do mundo, mais há momentos que essa força some, há momentos que o mais forte também precisar ser protegido. Ela seguiu para o estacionamento queria sair dali o mais rápido e correr pra casa, não tinha pressa pra essa correria, mais ela queria está em casa. Ela ligou pra mim, queria se certificar que tudo estava bem.

\- Rachel!

\- Oi mãe. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não, está tudo bem. É que eu estou indo pra casa.

\- Já? Mãe mentir é feio. É claro que aconteceu alguma pra você sair do hospital tão cedo.

\- Não é nada, eu só quero...

Ela não teve tempo de terminar e seu celular foi tomado de sua mãe e jogado bem longe, fazendo o mesmo se despedaçar todo ao bater em uma das pilastras do estacionamento. O Sean a empurrou em direção do carro e a prensou, prendendo os seus braços ele sussurrou bem próximo ao seu ouvido, passando os lábios em seu pescoço e arrancando dela arrepios, não de desejo mais de medo do que ele poderia fazer. Com as mãos em suas costas e o corpo do Sean a prendendo e forçando qualquer tentativa de se liberta ele voltou a ameaça-la.

\- Quem você pensa que é pra desligar o telefone na minha cara? Heim?

\- Sean me larga, você tá me machucando.

\- Eu não estou te machucando, machucar você séria fazer isso.

\- O Sean a soltou mais a jogou no chão com força fazendo a cair em cima de sua mãe, com certeza ela tinha quebrado o dedo. As lágrimas que antes tinha parado agora voltavam com a dor junto. Ao cair ela gritou mais ninguém a ouviu.

\- Isso é te machucar Lisa, você que quis assim. Sua vadia, você achou que poderia me fazer de idiota? Só foi eu tocar no fiozinho de cabelo da droga da sua filha pra você me dispensar. Eu disse não iria te dar a oportunidade, mais você não se conteve né? Correu pra os braços do outro lá.

\- Você é louco Sean, louco... Socorro.

\- Não adianta gritar ninguém vai te salvar. Agora levanta.

Minha mãe não saiu do lugar, ela não queria e nem pretendia colabora com ele.

\- Eu disse levanta.

O Sean a levantou e a puxou pelos cabelos, jogando-a novamente contra o carro, a mão dela estava sangrando, o sorriso dele só aumentava, aquele sorriso que um dia ela disse que era carinhoso tinha se tornado o de um maníaco.

\- Sabe Lisa quando eu te conheci eu achei você muito previsível, e sabe por quê? Porque você é igual a todas as mulheres que eu tive, vocês simplesmente me subestimaram e eu não gosto disso.

\- Me larga, me deixa ir, por favor! – O som do tapa ecoou no estacionamento arrancando outro grito de desespero e dor de minha mãe. Eu tinha retornado a ligação mais o celular dela dava como desligado, eu tinha imaginado que a bateria dele tinha acabado mais pra minha mãe ter voltado pra casa tão cedo algo tinha acontecido, com isso liguei pra meu pai. Apesar deles não se falarem todos os passos dela eram meio que vigiados.

\- Pai, aconteceu alguma coisa? A minha mãe tá indo pra casa.

\- Não que eu saiba, ela tem uma reunião hoje a tarde.

\- É ela me disse isso, mais ainda assim ela tá vindo, quando eu estava falando com ela no celular a ligação caiu.

\- Fica tranquila eu vou saber do que se trata.

\- Tá ok! Qualquer coisa me liga.

Com isso meu pai foi até a sala dela, mais antes de entra foi informado que ela já tinha ido embora, mais que não fazia muito tempo. Meu pai seguiu até o estacionamento na esperança de encontra-la mais nada, o carro estava lá mais ela não, ele caminhou até o carro e ao chegar encontrou alguns pingos de sangue, se desesperou e gritou por ela.

\- Cuddy! Onde você está? Responde!

Um pequeno gemido de dor foi dado e em seguida os freios de um carro desgovernado passando e o jogando no chão bruscamente.

\- Cuddy cadê você? – Meu pai chamou de novo, e a encontrou atrás de uma das pilastras, a boca dela sangrava e a mão também, o vestido dela estava rasgado e os cabelos assanhados. O susto foi enorme ao encontrá-la assim. Ele não conseguiu acreditar no que via, apenas ligou pra o Wilson e pediu pra que ele reservasse uma sala sem que ninguém soubesse que a Dean do hospital estava internada ali, o que ele menos queria era especulações.

\- Wilson escuta, não faça perguntas só me escuta, quero que reserve um quarto dê um jeito de não saberem quem está nele.

\- House o que aconteceu?

\- Eu falei sem perguntas.

\- House como posso te ajuda a esconder alguém se não sei quem é?

\- É a Cuddy, por favor, Wilson.

Pra meu pai ter pedido " _Por Favor_ " a coisa realmente estava feia, ele bipou o Foreman e pediu pra que ele chegasse com uma maca ao estacionamento, minha mãe estava calada, não conseguiu pronuncia uma palavra depois de ter encontrado meu pai. Já ele a olhava com pena não sei ao certo, mais aquilo meio que estava longe de ser pena, mil coisas estavam se passando na cabeça dele e uma delas é _"Quem teria feito isso com ela?"_ a todo cuidado minha mãe foi levada a sala 408 uma sala fechada, meu pai não queria demonstra mais ele estava desesperado ao encontra-la, queria conforta-la dizer que estava ali pra cuidar dela, na verdade ele estava ali pra cuida dela e diante a isso tudo a mulher tão forte e dona de si que ele conheceu e conhece muito bem ágora estava ali vulnerável.

A todo custo minha mão ficou sob os cuidados do meu pai, ela não queria, mas não teve escolha. Ela dizia que não queria dever favores a ele, mas ele estava ali, por mais inacreditável que parecesse. Ela estava dando o braço a torcer... ele pediu exames a qual ela negou dizendo ser desnecessário. O dedo que ela havia quebrado agora estava sobre cuidados dele, enfaixado como deve está e sobre efeitos de remédio pra não sentir mais dor do que ela sentiu, a cada cuidado os olhares não cessavam... poucas palavras, como "Ainda dói?" "Onde dói?" eram faladas, e isso estava deixando meu pai louco, ele queria que ela abrisse a boca que falasse quem fez isso com ela, que chorasse que gritasse que fizesse qualquer coisa mais que falasse.

\- Já chega! Eu estou aqui a um tempão, e o que você só me falou foi um "Não precisa de exames, eu to bem!". Cuddy você não está bem, será que você não pode ver isso ou quem quer que seja que te fez isso te cegou também?

Novamente nenhuma palavra foi dita, ela manteve o olha para o lado fitando a porta, pedido aos céus pra que alguém chegasse e fizesse-o parar com isso, mais ninguém ousou entrar ali.

\- Fala, que droga.

\- O Sean.

O que antes era considerado como desprezo hoje se tornou em ódio, um dos sete pecados capitais da vida que o meu pai agora fazia questão de pecar. O Sean tinha me machucado e agora tinha feito isso com minha mãe era o fim. Um homem quando está em paz não quer guerra com ninguém, mais se alguem atinge as pessoas que ele mais ama pode ter certeza que muita gente vai sair ferida e o Sean tinha mexido com as duas pessoas mais importantes da vida do meu pai e, por isso, ele tinha que pagar.

\- O S-sean te fez isso?

Minha mãe só teve coragem de balançar a cabeça demonstrando um sim, as lágrimas que alguns minutos atrás tinha cessado voltaram junto com soluços. Meu pai com a raiva que possuía nos olhos jogou os materiais que estava em seu colo longe e começou a falar coisas desconexas.

\- Lisa como aquele filho da puta te fez isso? Onde ele mora?

\- House, por favor, porque você está fazendo isso?

\- O que?

\- Porque você está se importando comigo? Você disse que não dava a mínima pra mim.

\- É eu disse.

\- Então porque você está aqui? Porque tá cuidando de mim?

\- Eu não sei? Só sei que quero ficar aqui. Porque o Sean te fez isso?

\- Porque eu terminei com ele. Ele tinha me ligado me ameaçou disse que ia se vingar. Tinha dito que se eu não ficasse com ele eu não ficaria com mais ninguém. House eu... Eu estou com medo.

Meu pai sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou se sentia estranho, a cada toque era como se fosse o primeiro, era como o negativo no positivo, ondas de energia eram transmitidas de um para o outro e nos braços do meu pai o medo não existia.

\- Lisa você precisa fazer uma queixa dele. Ele precisa ser preso. Ele machucou a Rachel e agora você... esse cara é perigoso.

\- Não, ele vai voltar e pode fazer alguma com a Rachel... eu não me perdoaria se isso acontecesse.

\- Ele vai voltar sim, se você não fizer nada.

\- House, é perigoso.

\- Eu sei, eu não vou permitir que esse cara chegue perto da Rachel!

\- Agora eu entendi. Você só está assim por causa da Rachel não é?

\- Sim, eu me preocupo com ela e...

\- E o que?

\- E com você!

\- Comigo? Conta outra. Você gritou na minha cara que não se importava comigo, que pouco se lixava pra mim e agora vem com essa de que se importa! Sério House eu não estou conseguindo te entender.

\- Cuddy você nunca me entendeu.

\- É claro... quando mais as pessoas querem te entender mais você se complica. Pra você só existe você, seu orgulho ridículo e mais nada. Eu já me cansei.

\- Devemos para de culpa o nosso orgulho! - ele falou sorrindo pra ela - Lisa eu não sou romântico e nunca serei... você foi casado comigo, quer dizer ainda é...

\- E o que você quer dizer com tudo isso?

\- Que eu realmente me importo com você. A Rachel...

\- O que tem ela?

\- Dá pra parar de me interromper? Fica difícil assim mulher! – Minha mãe consentiu com a cabeça e se calou!

\- A Rachel... – Houve uma pausa, ele a olhou nos olhos e tentou não gaguejar ou mostrar fraqueza, mas só de está ali falando tudo isso ela sabia que ele realmente se importava. - Ela me disse que te copiava em tudo, e que se eu me importasse com ela era o mesmo que se importa com você, porque ela era você.

Um sorriso brotou no rosto de minha mãe, ela não sabia o que aquilo significava e tinha um certo medo de saber. Meu pai ali sentado olhando em seus olhos e dizendo o contrario do que tinha dito há umas semanas atrás a deixou confusa, ele se importava ou não? ele ainda a amava ou não? Duvidas se passavam na sua cabeça.

-House você ainda me ama? – Ela gritou em plenos pulmões, assustando ela mesma e o manco que estava em pé diante de si.

\- E-eu, eu...

\- Você não me ama mais não é?

\- Porque você está perguntando isso Cuddy?

\- Por que...

Antes que minha mãe terminasse houve batidas na porta e ela xingou mentalmente o infeliz que batia. Foreman estava lá fora e tinha trazido consigo o resultado dos exames. Meu pai saiu do quarto fechando a porta para que minha mãe não ouvisse ou questionasse nada.

\- House os exames estão prontos e todos deram negativos a Cuddy não foi abusada sexualmente. Ela falou alguma coisa? Quem fez isso?

\- Está tudo sobre controle, eu já sei quem fez isso e pode ter certeza que ele vai pagar muito caro.

\- Você ainda se importa com ela!

\- Porque todo mundo me pergunta isso?

\- Eu não perguntei, eu afirmei!

Meu pai retornou a sala com a cara de alivio e com os exames na mão, ele jogou na cama e apenas olhou e virou-se para sair da sala mais foi interrompido por minha mãe.

\- Você não quer saber?

\- Saber o que?

\- O que eu ia te falar?

\- Não... Não agora!

Meu pai saiu da sala com o único intuito... Distrito Policial de Princenton! Em pouco tempo ele parou em frente à delegacia e, mesmo sem o consentimento de minha mãe, ele sabia que o que estava fazendo era certo. Entrou e pode notar de tudo um pouco... Desde vadias de esquinas a homens de cara amarrada o olhando.

Seguiu o seu caminho até o balcão e pediu pra falar com o delegado, quer dizer, com a delegada. Depois de espera alguns minutos sentando, levando cantadas das varias mulheres ali, um policial apareceu em sua frente e disse que a investigadora iria atendê-lo uma vez que o chefe do departamento não estaria presente. Seguiu o policial que estava de plantão. Entrou e se surpreendeu a ver que a investigadora era um tanto bonita. Ela era alta, tinha a pele morena os cabelos encaracolados caindo sobre os ombros, quem a visse em outro lugar nunca iria imaginar que ela era uma investigadora. Meu pai ficou paralisado e boquiaberto, coisa que não passou despercebido pela mesma.

\- Bem Doutor a que devo sua presença na minha delegacia? Vai responder ou o senhor vai continuar a me olhar dessa maneira?

Além de bela a investigadora não tinha papas na sua língua, o que arrancou de meu pai um singelo sorriso e retirou ele de seus devaneios.

\- Minha presença não é nada boa, Sra...?

\- Navais, Investigadora Navais.

\- Certo, Investigadora Navais, minha humilde presença aqui é meio complicada. Eu vim prestar uma queixa.

\- E contra quem séria?

\- Sean Parker... obviamente.

\- Por qual motivo?

\- Dois e bem simples... o primeiro pelo fato dele ter machucado a minha filha e segundo por ter agredido brutamente a minha mulher.

\- Bem então temos aqui um ótimo caso. Mais porque o Senhor está aqui e não sua mulher?

\- Se ela pudesse andar depois de levar uma surra eu juro que ela estaria. – Meu pai falou em um tom de deboche e arrancando da delegada um olhar inquisidor.

\- Bem Dr. House, as coisas por aqui não são tão fáceis, não posso sair por ai fazendo uma investigação sobre uma pessoa sem informações concretas.

\- Que mais informações concretas a Sra. precisa? Que eu traga minha mulher até aqui e te mostre o dedo dela quebrado ou as marcas roxas que se encontram em seu corpo? Não sou mágico pra fazer isso. Será que é difícil de entender?

Meu pai foi um tanto rude, a raiva que ele sentia do Sean era tanta que ele esqueceu-se de onde estava e com quem estava falando.

\- Dr. House eu não sei se o Sr. está notando mais isso aqui é uma delegacia eu sou a investigadora, o que me permite lhe prender por desacato a autoridade. O Sr. Deseja realmente isso?

O Semblante do meu pai mudou, afinal ele tinha que se controlar, pois onde ele estava e com quem ele estava lidando ele não podia falar de qualquer maneira. Ela poderia ser bonita, mas era durona.

Termo estranho esse pra meu pai. Ele poderia dizer que ela era gostosa ou outra palavra de baixo escalão, mas o "bonita" me surpreendeu. Acho que o "linda" só era cabível a uma única pessoa que, nesse momento, estava deitada em uma cama de hospital se recuperando de uma baita surra.

\- Responda-me Dr. House o senhor quer isso? Pois eu não terei a menor hesitação de lhe colocar em uma das selas.

\- Tudo bem. Minhas desculpas. – Meu pai se desculpando... As coisas realmente estão estranhas!

\- A minha mulher foi espancada por um maluco, ele já machucou minha filha. E sinceramente eu não posso permitir que ele chegue perto delas novamente.

\- Bem Dr. House, onde você estava esse tempo todo que não cuidou delas e permitiu que tal coisa acontecesse?

\- Eu... Eu sair de casa!

\- E como esse Sean Parker fez isso? O fato de você sair de casa não condiz com o fato de ele ter batido nelas, a não ser que você não seja tão presente na vida delas.

\- Eu sai de casa. A Lisa resolveu seguir em frente e correr pra os braços de qualquer um enquanto eu estava viajando com a minha filha. Se isso servir pra você.

\- Certo, vejo que agora as coisas estão andando. Você estava viajando e ela conheceu esse Sean? E como foi isso?

" _Paciência pra que te quero"_ a do meu pai realmente estava perdendo a paciência com todas essas perguntas. Essas que eram pra ser feitas a minha mãe e não a meu pai. E o pior é que ela tinha razão, onde ele esteve que não impediu que tudo isso acontecesse? Trancado em casa e se sentindo rejeitado? Não, quem foi rejeitado aqui fomos eu e minha mãe, ele nos abandonou. Mais ao mesmo tempo nós o abandonamos, deixamos de nos preocupar um com o outro. Eu acho que dessa vez não existe um único culpado.

Meu pai explicou tudo, desde começo. A Investigadora fez questão de anotar tudo. Ela precisava saber com quem estava lidando, quer dizer, com quem iria lidar. Por um momento um ela ficou quieta e atônita, coisas se passavam em sua cabeça e eu tenho certeza que meu pai daria um centavo pra saber o que se passava.

\- Eii, dá pra você presta atenção em mim? Eu estou aqui há praticamente uma hora e você só tem me escutado e agora tá ai parada olhando pra o nada? Eu sei que sou irresistível mais tenho dona. – A Investigadora Navais foi tirada de seus devaneios e o olhou sorrindo.

\- Ora Dr. House isso é notável, realmente é notável que você tenha dona! Irresistível eu diria que não, mas eu diria que você é perspicaz.

\- Como queira Sra. Navais, como queira.

\- Bem Dr. House, como eu havia falado, eu não posso começa uma investigação sem mais informações. Existem vários Seans Parker por ai, eu preciso falar com a sua mulher.

\- Foi o que eu falei desde o momento em que entrei aqui.

Meu pai chegou junto com a Investigadora Navais chamando a atenção de todas as enfermeiras fofoqueiras que estavam na entrada do hospital e, é claro, sem pronunciar uma palavra. Mesmo assim, vê-lo chegar com uma mulher e tão bela quanto ela, iria render muitas semanas de fofoca principalmente em querer saber quem ela era: sua namorada, sua nova esposa já que ele estava separando de minha mãe, sua amante... Mil coisas se passavam na cabeça daquelas malucas, porém nenhuma delas teve a mesma audácia que o pobre do Chase ao se encantar com tal beleza.

Assim que ele viu meu pai entrando ao lado dela fez questão de passar por eles e causar um certo esbarrão. Esbarrão esse que derrubou alguns papeis que estava em sua mão. Meu pai se distanciou um pouco e só observou.

\- Oh meu Deus, me desculpe.

\- Presta atenção por onde anda... Isso é um hospital você é um médico devia ter mais cuidado.

\- Me desculpe mais uma vez. É que uma mulher tão bela assim não costuma nos visitar frequentemente.

\- Ai meu pai. Agora eu sou obrigada a lidar com o médico galã aqui? Se toca loirinho.

\- Eu, em particular, acharia melhor você me tocando, isso séria quente.

\- A que pena... Vejo que você é muito novo pra fazer o exame de toque que hoje em dia não precisa mais do toque já que é feito pelo sangue. Mais se quiser eu posso fazer com a ajuda disso aqui. – A Investigadora apresentou seu distintivo a ele. - Queira me apresentar. Investigadora Mariana Navais como posso lhe chamar?

Chase ficou imóvel a sua frente, arrancando das pessoas mais próximas, assim como meu pai, algumas gargalhadas. Meu pai se intrometeu.

\- Esse é o meu funcionário. – A cara de deboche reinava nele.

\- Desculpe, eu não sabia que a Senhorita era Investigadora. E eu me chamo Robert Chase.

\- Bem Dr. House eu acho que você deveria prestar bem atenção nos seus funcionários, o Dr. Chase anda muito disperso.

Com isso meu pai continuou andando e foi seguido pela Investigadora Navais, que ia com um sorriso bobo no canto dos lábios e a imagem de um tal médico galante dos cabelos loiros na sua mente, em direção ao quarto de minha mãe. O Wilson estava com ela, ouvindo o que o meu pai deveria ouvir, ou se preparava pra ouvir, por ter saído em pleno horário de trabalho. Sem formalidades ele entrou no quarto sem bater.

\- House – Minha mãe e o Wilson gritaram ao mesmo tempo devido ao susto.

\- House – Meu pai gritou de novo!

\- House onde você esteve? O que você estava pensando, você pode não sair sem me avisar.

\- Eu estou sem paciente.

\- Mais ainda assim deve me avisar, e você está devendo horas na clinica.

\- Eu estava. O Chase está fazendo isso por mim.

\- O seu médico descuidado. – A Senhorita Navais falou.

\- Bem essa aqui é a minha amiga. – A Investigadora Navais o olho nos olhos, ele mantinha um sorriso reto e um olhar pidão.

\- Bem, eu me chamo Mariana Navais... Sendo mais clara, Investigadora Mariana Navais.

\- House eu não sabia que você tinha uma amiga investigadora? – Perguntou Wilson com seu olhar questionador.

\- Você não sabia por que eu não tinha contado.

\- É House eu também não sabia dessa sua amizade? – Minha mãe perguntou com um olhar triste.

\- Eu não tinha contado a ninguém dessa minha amizade. Mais isso agora é o menos importante, deixa eu te examinar. Ainda sente dores?

\- Eu estou bem o Wilson já me examinou e tá tudo ok! – Minha mãe falou um pouco fria, não queria demonstra ciúmes, mas era visível em seus olhos.

\- Tudo bem então. Eu trouxe a Investigadora Navais aqui pra conversa com você Cuddy.

\- Conversar sobre o que House? – Minha mãe se fez de desentendida, afinal o Wilson não sabia do que se passava ali. Ele sabia que ela tinha se acidentado, porém ele não sabia que esse acidente tinha sido causado pelo Sean.

\- Como sobre o que? Cuddy você está em uma cama de hospital depois de ter sido espancada por um maníaco ou seja lá o que ele for e ainda me pergunta sobre o que? Eu deixei claro que ia tomar uma atitude.

\- Atitude essa que eu não aprovo, eu não preciso de sua ajuda.

\- Espera ai, o Sean foi quem te fez isso? – O Wilson perguntou com descrença no que tinha acabado de ouvir. - Aquele desgraçado fez isso com você depois de machucar a Rachel, e você ainda diz que não precisa de ajuda?! Cuddy aquele desgraçado merece ir pra cadeia. O que você espera? Que ele viva feliz por ai até encontra outra mulher e fazer o mesmo que fez com você?

\- Vejo que não sou único aqui... o Wilson concorda comigo e se eu fosse você começava a contar tudo desde o principio... desde quando você conheceu o Sean. A Navais está disposta a ouvir tudo.


	7. Chapter 7

Minha mãe teve que aceita. Eram três contra uma e meu pai já tinha feito muito pra ela voltar atrás. Passaram-se uns cinco minutos, a Investigadora queria que ela ficasse a vontade, afinal ela recordar uma pessoa que não lhe fez bem.

A todo o momento meu pai não tinha saído do lado dela. Ela respirou fundo e começou a falar... seria duro mais era preciso. Tanto meu pai como o Wilson e eu queríamos que ele fosse parar atrás das grades!

 _\- Eu tinha cancelado a minha conta no site de relacionamento, mais depois que o House saiu de casa e tinha me dado todos os sinais de que não voltaria eu resolvi seguir em frente... bem eu tentei seguir. Abri uma nova conta e vários homens apareceram nele. O Sean tinha algo diferente... algo bom e eu quis conhecê-lo. Marcamos de nos encontrar em um lugar aberto por precaução. Ele foi totalmente educado e sempre me cortejando, tenho certeza que qualquer mulher se sentiria bem ao lado dele. Mais eu ouvir uma vez que quem ver cara não ver coração, e, por mais que fosse doloroso, eu tinha que ter escutado o House._

Meu pai olhou pra minha mãe como se dissesse que tudo estaria bem e, como em raros momentos, ele colocou sua mão em cima da dela, balançou a cabeça e ela prosseguiu.

 _\- Eu devia ter escutado ele, mas eu estava magoada. Quando o House e a Rachel viajaram o Sean aproveitou o momento e me pediu em namoro, de começo eu não queria aceitar, mas ai ele insistiu me prometeu mundos e fundos, e eu, boba, acreditei. Logo eu uma mulher tão vivida, pude cair nessa de promessas. Me senti tão idiota por isso, depois que aceitei sair com ele algumas noites mais ele sempre me deixava em casa. Não chegamos a..._ – ela fez um menção com a mão para que a investigadora entendesse o que ela queria dizer _\- não me sentir preparada. Acho que essa é a palavra que mais se encaixa. Os dias se passaram e quando dei por mim eu já estava apresentando ele a Rachel que, por sinal, odiou ele sem ter ao menos conhecido. As coisas estavam caminhando normalmente até o dia em que ele apareceu aqui e me pediu desculpas, eu não tinha entendido nada. Ele tinha dito que era um pedido antecipado por algo que um dia viesse a acontecer. Estávamos na minha sala e, do nada, o House entrou seguido do Wilson, e quando dei por mim o Sean estava caído no chão com o nariz sangrando. Ele tinha um olhar frio e eu repreendi o House por isso, mas sem saber dos reais motivos. Pedi uma explicação e a que recebi foi que o Sean machucou a Rachel... tal machucado eu que achei que tinha acontecido na aula de boxe. Pedi pra que todos saíssem da sala eu queria uma explicação dele. Ele simplesmente me disse..._

" _Olha aqui, se você pensa que vai termina comigo assim, a maluca aqui é você. Você não vai se ver livre de mim assim tão fácil. Tá ouvindo? Eu sou o cara certo pra você. E aquela sua pirralha bastarda não vai ser um empecilho pra mim. Ou você é minha ou você não vai ser de ninguém. Eu acabo com a bastardinha e com manco, e você vai ficar viva pra que eu possa usufruir do meu prêmio. Marque a data de hoje, lembre-se do que eu falei Lisa, eu não vou te deixar em paz, eu tentei ser o cara perfeito pra você, eu tentei mais isso não dependia só de mim."_

 _Eu relevei achei que não ia acontecer mais nada, até que ele me ligou fazendo novas ameaças._

"Não, não, não minha querida. Você não vai a lugar algum. Você esqueceu-se do que eu falei? Se você não for minha não será de ninguém, eu você e aquela peste que você chama de filha poderíamos ser a família perfeita, mas ela não colaborou."

 _Eu já não tinha mais condições de trabalhar, por mais que a minha mesa estivesse cheia de documentos a serem assinados, eu não tinha condições. Resolvi ir pra minha casa e quando cheguei ao estacionamento fui surpreendida por ele. Fui prensada na porta do meu carro e ele começou a me bater e me puxou pelos cabelos. Teve um momento que ele me jogou no chão e eu cai de mal jeito em cima da minha mão, resultando no dedo quebrado aqui. Ele me arrastou até uma das pilastras, eu já não tinha forças pra nada ele rasgou meu vestido. Ele estava tentando o que não tinha conseguido desde que me conheceu até que o House chegou. Ele saiu correndo, entrou no carro e saiu em disparada. E agora eu estou aqui deitada na droga dessa cama tendo que falar que um imbecil que bateu na minha filha e em mim._

Pra Investigadora Navais aquilo já era o bastante. De começo ela achou que se tratava de um caso sem muitos cuidados mais com toda historia contada por minha mãe ela notou que não era tão simples assim. Tínhamos um maníaco, se era bem assim que ele deveria ser chamado, à solta, e ele precisava ser detido o quanto antes.

\- Doutora Cuddy, você contou toda a sua versão, mas...

\- Espera ai, versão? O Sean me bateu e você acha que eu estou inventando?

\- Não, claro que não o que eu quis dizer e você me interrompeu foi o fato de eu precisa de fotos, qualquer coisa. O estacionamento tem câmeras, certo?

\- Sim, temos câmeras em alguns cantos do estacionamento.

\- E onde estavam os seus seguranças na hora da agressão?

\- Isso virou um interrogatório? Você acha que eu estou inventando isso? Eu não faço ideia de que droga eles estavam fazendo na hora em que eu, infelizmente, estava sendo espancada por aquele filho da puta.

\- Cuddy mantenha a calma – O Wilson interferiu.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo que a Dra. esteja passando por um momento de fragilidade, mas eu preciso verificar. Preciso de algo que comprove. Por mais que ele tenha lhe agredido eu preciso de prova, afinal, estamos lidando com um riquinho de meia tigela. Provavelmente ele deve ter suas artimanhas pra fugir de ser acusado.

\- Provas, você precisa de provas? – Minha mãe bufou em descrença.

\- Dra. Cuddy, esse tipo de caso é muito típico, já lidei com vários casos assim, mulher agredida e o culpado se passando por inocente. Eu preciso de todas as provas possíveis pra que eu possa abri uma investigação e um inquérito policial contra o Sean.

\- Tudo bem, o Wilson pode lhe levar a sala dos seguranças.

\- Ok! Quando eu estiver em posse das filmagens eu passo aqui.

\- Obrigado Mariana. – Meu pai se aproximou e apertou calorosamente a mão dela e levou-a, junto com Wilson, até a porta.

Aquilo não tinha, nem de longe, passado despercebido pela minha mãe. Um obrigado vindo de meu pai e um aperto caloroso, aos olhos da minha mãe só faltava ele agarrá-la ali mesmo e tascar um beijo, o que, graças a Deus, não aconteceu. Mulher ciumenta é o mesmo que o diabo de saia... Deprimente.

\- Mariana... Não sabia dessa sua intimidade com a I-N-V-E-S-T-I-G-A-D-O-R-A!

Meu pai se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto, o mais cínico que ele poderia usar e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

\- Mariana é uma amiga.

\- Amiga que você conheceu hoje, há algumas horas atrás.

\- Sabe como é Cuddy, são aquelas sem previsão, as que são feitas no acaso, e sem qualquer explicação.

\- Nossa você virou poeta agora? Eu não sabia desse seu lado doce.

\- A Mariana me faz ficar assim.

\- Então porque você não me deixa em paz e corre atrás de sua amiga de infância?

\- Não quero.

\- Porque não?

\- Porque eu acho mais divertido te ver com ciúmes.

Uma gargalhada de deboche tomou conta do quarto, dava até pra ser ouvido do lado de fora. O mesmo olhar de descrença que antes tinha sido lançando pra Navais agora foi lançando ao meu pai que não se conteve e riu da ocasião. Minha mãe não se aguentou e começou a bater no braço do meu pai feito criança quando é xingada pelo amiguinho do maternal.

\- Dá pra parar que não teve graça. Você se acha demais ao pensar que eu estou com ciúmes de você.

\- Eu não me acho porque eu sei tá na sua cara que você está morrendo de ciúmes de mim com a Mariana.

\- Dá pra parar de chama-la de Mariana? Cadê o profissionalismo?

\- Está vendo?! Você é muito ciumenta.

\- E você é muito chato.

\- Você é mandona, chata e mentirosa. Quer dizer... uma péssima mentirosa.

\- Poupe-me House.

\- Você mente muito mal é sério. A Rachel mente mais que você.

\- A Rachel não mente.

\- Tá. Se você quer acreditar naquele poço de mentiras tudo bem... Quer dizer então que você não caiu na mentira dela do machucado na academia.

\- Você tem razão, ela mentiu pra mim. Há quanto tempo ela vem mentindo?

\- Eu acho que foi desde dos 6 anos quando ela disse que o amigo dela tinha quebrado o brinquedo dela e sendo que foi ela. Eu descobri de primeira.

\- Meu Deus, a minha filha mente pra mim.

\- Não se sinta única e exclusiva, ela mentiu várias vezes pra mim, pra o Wilson, até pra minha equipe.

\- Eu preciso conversar com a Rachel, ela não pode mentir por ai. O que ela pensa que vai conseguir com isso?

\- Posso dizer que maioria dos presentes dela foram pelas mentiras.

\- E você aceitou isso?

\- O que eu poderia fazer?

\- House você é o pai dela.

\- Eu sei.

\- Sabe e não fez nada.

\- Fiz sim. Coloquei ela de castigo. Um mês sem sair com os amigos.

\- Claro... Isso porque ela foi pra casa da avó passar as férias com ela. Isso é seu castigo?

\- Cuddy passar um dia com a sua mãe é um enorme castigo.

Minha mãe não conteve o riso, o meu pai tinha toda razão. Passar um dia com a minha avó era um martírio. Um mês era mesmo que ser bem vindo ao inferno. Meu pai parou e ficou observando-a enquanto ela ria. A tempos não a via assim... Tão a vontade na frente dele. Mesmo com as marcas pelo corpo a mão enfaixada ela permanecia linda. Minha mãe foi contendo o riso e parou observando ele. Ambos estavam próximos demais e o beijo foi inevitável. O desejo que antes era reprimido agora tinha sido lançado ao abismo e ai deles se não soubessem voar.

Pressa, desejo, amor. É... Amor. Ainda existia muito amor ali. Meu pai não se conteve em puxar sua cintura mais pra próximo, assim, colando os seus corpos. As mãos de minha mãe delicadamente foram até o pescoço do meu fazendo leves carinhos nos cabelos enquanto as mãos do meu pai deslizavam nas costas dela demonstrando o desejo guardado há tanto tempo. A pressa do beijo do desejo o duelo das suas línguas, tudo conspirava ao favor e a saudade deles dois. A droga do ar foi necessária assim afastando os dois, mais ainda assim eles permaneceram com as testas coladas, a respiração pesada os corações acelerados. Minha mãe apressou-se em abraçar o meu pai, o medo ainda fazia parte dela e isso era notado por ele que retribuiu o abraço de imediato. Aos poucos as lágrimas começaram a surgir novamente seguido dos soluços.

\- Shhh, calma não precisa chorar.

\- House... Me, me des... Desculpe-me.

\- Desculpa pelo o que? Não precisa se desculpar.

\- Não, me desculpa por ter desistido assim... Por não ter lutado.

\- Se for assim à culpa é tão minha quanto sua. – Meu pai falou com um sorrisinho no rosto. Realmente a culpa era dos dois.

Meu pai se afastou e enxugou algumas lágrimas que teimavam e cair, afastou alguns fios de cabelo que ficaram no meio do rosto. Sorriu sorrateiramente arrancando também de minha mãe um sorriso.

\- Eu acho que tive que levar uma coça pra notar que eu estava errada.

\- Shh, não fale assim. Você só é cabeça dura.

\- Olha quem fala. Você que é.

\- Somos. Nossa a que nível chegamos. Estamos admitindo os nossos erros.

\- Quem está admitindo o que aqui? Só você House.

\- Mentido de novo e muito mal Cuddy.

\- Vamos começar de novo?

Antes que um novo desentendimento viesse a ser começado a porta do quarto foi aberta pelo Wilson dando um susto nos dois.

\- Você não sabe bater na porta Wilson? – Reclamou meu pai.

\- Olha quem fala! Você nunca bate na porta antes de entrar, devo ter aprendido com você.

\- Entre sem bater no quarto dos seus pacientes, e não no quarto da minha mulher, e se estivéssemos...

\- HOUSE! – Cuddy deu-lhe um tapa no braço. Nem ficava mais corada com esse tipo de comentário.

\- O que? Espera ele falou isso mesmo? "Quarto da minha mulher"? – Wilson falou com um olhar de dúvida e ao mesmo tempo de deboche.

\- É isso mesmo House "Quarto da sua mulher"? – Minha mãe entrou na brincadeira do "O que você está falando House?"

\- Pra que eu saiba você não se separou de mim Cuddy. Você não consegue resistir a mim querida.

\- E com isso você diz que estamos bem, que voltamos a ser um casal, marido e mulher?

\- Eu poderia dizer que voltamos a ser o House e a Cuddy totalmente extravagante e tarada na cama.

\- Wow eu ainda estou aqui. Não preciso ficar sabendo o que vocês faziam na cama.

\- Na sala dela, no vestuário, ou o que a gente poderia está fazendo agora se você não nos interrompesse. – Dessa vez foi minha mãe que cortou o meu pai com outro tapa no braço.

\- Que isso mulher?! Se você continua me espancando serei obrigado a me internar aqui também, o que não seria uma coisa ruim olhando pelo meu lado.

\- E olhando pelo meu lado eu vejo que você está dando dois passos de cada vez. Vamos com calma.

\- Bem, eu não queria interromper a reconciliação de vocês mais eu vim avisar que a Navais teve que ir embora, eu não sei o que aconteceu mais ela ao ver a fita de segurança ela saiu em disparada daqui, e pela cara dela não era nada legal, ela só disse que começaria as investigações o quanto antes.

\- Ela foi embora e não falou comigo! Que amiga é essa?! – Meu pai levou um olhar de puro ciúme de minha mãe.

\- Wilson eu preciso de uma favor seu, é em relação ao meu paciente.

\- Paciente? Que paciente House, você não está com nenhum paciente.

\- Estou sim. - Meu pai piscou pra o Wilson que entendeu o recado e seguiu ele.

\- O que aconteceu agora, você sabe que a Cuddy não vai cair nessa de paciente, mesmo ela estando internada aqui ela sabe que você não está com nenhum paciente.

\- Eu sei mais eu precisava falar com você sem a presença dela, depois eu explico a ela ou eu tentarei explicar a ela. Agora a Mariana saiu correndo daqui? Ela te falou mais alguma coisa?

\- House, ela só viu 5 minutos da fita pegou ela e saiu daqui o mais rápido possível e se possível pela pressa dela nem bala a pegava.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota sobre o post: Como a parte da cuddy se trata de uma NC eu resolvi escreve-la na 3° pessoa. Espero que vocês compreendam.**

\- Estranho, vou ligar pra ela preciso saber o porquê disso. – House... – Minha mãe gritou. Meu pai e o Wilson entraram c

orrendo na sala.

\- O que foi Cuddy?

\- A Rachel! Esquecemo-nos dela. House a Rachel não pode ficar sozinha com o Sean por ai a solta. E eu não quero ficar sozinha, liga pra Rachel, onde ela está?

\- A Rachel está bem, eu mandei o Foreman buscar ela. É muito difícil o Sean tentar chegar perto dela com afrodescendente de dois metros ao lado dela.

\- Tem certeza House?

\- Absoluta, ela já deve está chegando por ai.

\- Bem eu vou saindo. House se tiver alguma novidade me avise. E Cuddy eu venho te ver mais tarde.

Com isso o Wilson saiu do quarto deixando um casal com muitos assuntos pendentes e com a paixão e a saudade gritando dentro deles. Meu pai se aproximou da cama e minha mãe passou a mão de leve nos lençóis indicando que ele se senta-se ao seu lado, e ele fez. Ela se aproximou mais e colocou sua cabeça no peito dele. Ao ouvi seus batimento cardíacos ela relaxou, sentiu-se segura e mais viva que nunca, era como se meu pai fosse a gasolina que desse vida ao motor. Ela sorriu ao pensar assim, tantas brigas haviam acontecido, meses de separação, um novo e lunático namorado fizeram despertar pelo meu pai o sentimento que por mais difícil que fosse ser escondido. Meu pai passou de leve as mãos nos cabelos dela e puxou seu rosto e pode ver o sorriso bobo que estava estampado na sua cara.

\- Será que eu posso saber o porquê do sorriso?

\- Não é nada, eu só pensei em algo bobo.

\- E esse algo bobo com certeza me inclui certo? – Minha mãe sorriu novamente.

\- Sim, isso te inclui.

\- E eu posso saber o porquê?

\- Não é nada demais.

\- Nada demais? As coisas que me incluem sempre são demais, você mesma me disse isso.

\- Eu só me lembrei do quanto é bom ter você por perto. Eu só me sinto segura nos seus...

Antes mesmo de minha mãe termina meu pai arrancou outro beijo, doce e lento, sem pressa. O roça dos lábios, a respiração cortada, o coração batendo de leve os lábios seguiam o compasso do coração calmo, lento e apaixonante. Minha mãe de leve deu passagem pra que o beijo se aprofundasse, mais novamente eles foram interrompidos por uma filha desesperada e agora vendo a cena do beijo completamente confusa mais ao mesmo tempo feliz... Seria isso um sonho?

\- Alguém me belisca!

\- Que droga! Dá pra baterem na porta.

\- Dá pra vocês me explicarem o que tá acontecendo aqui? Primeiro eu estava falando com você no celular a ligação cai eu retorno e cai na caixa postal, depois o meu pai me liga dizendo que é pra eu não sair do colégio e que algo ruim aconteceu e por ultimo o projeto de robocop afrodescendente chega ao colégio dizendo que veio me buscar. Agora eu chego aqui me deparo com a minha mãe numa cama de hospital com mão enfaixada o rosto cortado e você deitado na cama beijando ela? Preciso de um psicanalista.

\- Sem dramas Rachel, eu estou bem.

\- Mãe, se você está bem me desculpe, mas então a pancada tirou alguma coisa do lugar na sua cabeça... você está hospitalizada.

\- Epa mocinha olha lá como você fala.

\- Desculpa mãe, eu só fique preocupada.

\- Venha cá. Deita aqui perto de mim.

\- Eu vou cair assim Cuddy.

\- Então vai mais pra lá, aqui dá pra os três.

\- E agora dá pra me contar do começo, sem cortes de proibido pra menores de 18.

Minha mãe começou a contar tudo, desde as ameaças até a agressão. Antes eu achei que o Sean era um panaca riquinho metido à merda, mas agora as coisas passaram dos limites. Ele bateu na minha mãe.

O olhar do meu pai era de puro ódio e as sensações ruins agora voltaram com tudo. O medo de ele aparecer do nada e me bater de novo voltou e ouvir minha mãe dizer que não queria fazer a queixa me deixou mais indignada.

\- Mãe ele pode voltar, não sabemos quem realmente o Sean é!

\- Você está vendo que eu não sou o único aqui a querer ver esse imbecil atrás das grades?

\- Tá eu sei. A queixa já foi feita e eu espero muito que ele seja preso.

\- Agora será que vocês podem me responder o que foi aquilo que estava acontecendo aqui quando eu entrei?

\- Aquilo o que? – Minha mãe perguntou e meu pai a olhava rindo da situação.

\- A tá bom. Vai ficar se fazendo de desentendida dona Lisa Cuddy?

\- Eu não estou nada. O que você viu foi...

\- Fomos nós nos beijando.

\- E isso quer dizer que vocês voltaram?

Pausa dramática para pensar e pensar e pelo visto a resposta não viria se eu não interrompesse o casal.

\- Dá pra responder ou tá difícil?

\- Não, ainda não voltamos. – Meu pai falou com um certo sorrisinho no canto da boca.

\- Ainda não? Porque não, sabe de um ditado "Não devemos deixar pra amanhã o que se pode fazer hoje".

\- Rachel escuta as coisas não são assim.

\- Tudo bem, um passo após o outro. Agora, por favor, não deem passo pequenos. Eu não sei se posso pedi isso, e não sei se devo, mas vocês já estão cansados de ouvi que o que eu quer. Eu quero é minha família de volta. Não somos perfeitos e estamos longe de sermos isso, mas temos o nosso jeito e somos felizes assim.

\- Ok!

\- Ok!

É complicado lidar com esses dois. Quando as coisas poderiam ser mais fáceis eles complicam ainda mais. Pra mim os meus pais são perfeitos um pra o outro e não me canso de dizer isso, pena que eles se cansaram de ouvir. Eles tem uma historia e tanto e parece que todo esse tempo de convivência some quando um quer mostrar mais poder que o outro. Minha mãe meio que precisou de um toque de realidade pra ver quem ela realmente o amava... quer dizer ama e meu pai precisou que tudo isso acontecesse pra ver que não dava pra ficar longe dela.

Bem, passei o resto do dia com a minha mãe e passei a noite na casa do Tio Wilson. Meu pai não queria deixa-la sozinha, não com o Sean a solta por ai. No dia seguinte ela teve alta, e por ela, teria ido pra casa no mesmo dia, mas quando seu médico é o Dr. House dificilmente os desejos do paciente serão atendidos, mesmo que o paciente seja a sua chefa.

Meu pai a deixou em casa e pediu pra que o Wilson ficasse conosco enquanto ele ia até o distrito, precisava de alguma noticia da Investigadora Navais e se surpreendeu ao saber com quem eles estavam lidando.

\- Michael Fenning, o verdadeiro nome dele. Casado uma vez, 39 anos, rico e procurado em três estados por ter assassinado a mulher e o filho e por ter feito a outras duas mulheres o mesmo que ele fez a Dra. Cuddy.

\- Então estamos lidando com um assassino!? – Soou mais como uma afirmação e não como uma pergunta.

\- Sim, as buscas começaram, e a cada coisa que descobrimos a vontade de pegar esse filho da mãe o quanto antes só aumenta.

\- E como ela fica? Vulnerável a ele? Ele pode voltar. E se ele puser os dedos nela ou na minha filha ele vai se vê comigo. Posso ser um manco mais posso dar um jeito nesse filho da puta.

\- Wow, vamos com calma Dr. House. Pra isso existe lei, existem policiais. Acho que o senhor tem muito trabalho a fazer assim como eu. Qualquer coisa eu aviso o mais rápido possível.

Meu pai saiu dali frustrado e com muito ódio. Se ele pudesse o Sean seria o picadinho do almoço. A semana se passou aos passos da tartaruga, minha mãe comandava o hospital de casa, meu pai fez o possível e o impossível pra que ela tirasse uns dias de folga que foram uma mão cheia pra ela. A minha casa era vigiada por viaturas que passavam sempre pra saber se tudo estava bem, era estranho mais era necessário. As minhas aulas na academia continuaram, meu pai me levava e buscava sempre que podia almoçava comigo e minha mãe.

Em plena quinta feira a noite o Tio Wilson me chamou pra ir ao cinema, estranho o convite mais ainda assim aceitei, sempre que saio com ele ganho presentes... Não me julguem, aprendi com o melhor.

\- Tem certeza de que não quer vim com a gente mãe? Vai ser divertido, e outra, é quinta-feira você não trabalha amanhã, lembra? Folga de uma semana?!

\- Muito obrigada pelo convite, mas não estou com muita cabeça pra cinema.

\- Tá bem, me liga ou manda um sms se quiser alguma coisa ok?

\- Ok! E nada de assaltar o Wilson, sei como você é boa na chantagem emocional.

\- Eu fazendo chantagem emocional, assim você me ofende.

\- Até parece.

A buzina tocou avisando que ele tinha chegado. Certifiquei de que minha mãe tinha trancado todas as janelas e portas, "É melhor prevenir do que remediar".

\- Qualquer coisa eu estou com o celular pode ligar.

\- Tudo bem. Até mais meu amor.

 _ **XX**_

Cuddy estava no banho quando ouviu batidas fortes na porta dando-lhe um grande susto. Um calafrio passou por sua espinha arrepiando os pelos de seu corpo. Ela vestiu seu robe e foi até a sala ver de quem se tratava. O medo de que fosse o Sean querendo entrar na casa e terminar o serviço a fez recuar e esperar que batessem novamente.

Dessa vez a batida foi mais forte assustando-a. Mas pra acalanto do seu coração uma voz muito conhecida a tirou do transe.

\- Cuddy sou eu abre a porta, eu sei que você está ai.

De imediato ela abriu a porta e se acalmou ao constatar que House estava e não o Sean. Porém o seu orgulho e sua pose de mulher forte não a deixou correr pra os braços do homem a sua frente.

\- O que você quer? A Rachel não está e eu pretendo dormi um pouco.

\- São exatamente 18:38 da noite e você pretende dormi, Cuddy?

\- Sim, por quê? Eu acho que você deve lembra que eu estou de folga e posso usa-la como bem entender... Ordens do meu médico.

\- Eu não vim saber da Rachel e sim de você. Como está seu dedo?

\- Bem melhor, mais como você pode ver ainda na tala. Agora que você sabe que eu estou bem pode ir embora.

\- Cuddy espera. – Ele disse entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- O que é House? O que você quer de mim? - Ele foi se aproximando lentamente... mais que o normal. Vendo-a ali parada na sua frente só com um roupão cobrindo seu corpo. Ele notou que pelos cabelos molhados ela tinha acabado de sair do banho e pensamento libidinosos passeavam por sua mente. O desejo de tê-la era tão forte que ele sentiu um aviso vindo de sua genitalia. De imediato ele balançou a cabeça para que pudesse afastar os pensamento e não fazer algum ato precipitado e arruinasse o real motivo de sua visita.

\- Eu, eu quero três coisas.

\- House, por favor, vai embora. O que você quer agora?

Com uma aproximidade deliciosamente perigosa ele pode sentir o cheiro do sabonete dele e a vontade de agarra-la só aumentava.

\- Não, eu não posso ir embora eu quero você, quero cuidar de você e quero a minha esposa de volta.

Antes que ela pudesse pronunciar alguma coisa House a pegou pela cintura e segurando em seu pescoço lhe beijou delicadamente, pedindo passagem. Cessou o beijo e delicadamente chegou ao seu ouvido e suspirou fazendo-a aproximar mais com o ato.

\- Eu sei que você também me quer, não negue, por favor.

Ela não negou, apenas virou seu rosto ao encontro dele e o beijou com força, o desejo por aquele homem só crescia. Nenhum homem jamais lhe deu tanto prazer como aquele que estava ali lhe beijando com veermência. House foi guiando-a a parede mais proxima e em momento algum cessaram o beijo. Com as mãos ageis ele acariciou suas nadegas por baixo do roupão e sorriu ao descobri que ela não usava nada por baixo. A puxou mais pra perto pra que pudesse sentir sua excitação. Ele esfregou a barba por fazer no pescoço dela deixando novamente arrepiada e mais excitada aproximou novamente do seu ouvido e sussurou.

\- Você estava esperando por mim? Você está nua Dra. Cuddy!?

Um sorriso bobo brotou no canto da boca do infectologista que não passou despercebido por Cuddy. Ela não iria admitir, mas passou a semana toda desejando que House a visita-se e agora ele estava ali, beijando-a, acariciando seu corpo e dizendo que queria sua mulher de volta. Cuddy já não aguentava mais os beijos, a saliva quente em seu pescoço e a mão grande de House percorrendo seu corpo, o prazer era tão que ela pensou que explodiria a qualquer instante. Não aguentando a pressão a mesma quis responder, mas saiu mais como um gemido.

" _House"_

House voltou a beija-la com força e desejo e quando o ar fez-se necessario a mesma o empurou respirando com força.

\- House para!

\- Me faça parar Cuddy. Diga que não quer e eu vou embora.

\- House não faz assim.

\- Assim como?

House voltou a segura pela cintura e a beija-lhe, o doce de sua boca, seus lábios, ele se perdia naquela mulher, se perdia com o poder que ela tinha sobre ele. As mãos que antes estavam em sua nadega agora foram ao encontro dos seios, ele acariciou por cima do robe, arrancando gemidos tão baixos dela que precisava-se chegar bem proximo para ouvir.

\- Diga Cuddy, diga que quer que eu vá embora.

Não anguentando a tormenta que aquilo estava sendo a cessou os beijos e se afastou.

\- House p-para! – Ele se afastou um pouco frustrado.

\- Você quer que eu vá embora é isso?

\- Não, eu só parei pra fazer isso.

 _Você é o único com quem sonho todos os dias_

 _Você é o único em que sempre penso_

 _Você é o único que me faz comportar_

 _Meu amor é seu amor, seu amor é meu amor_

De imediato Cuddy tirou o nó do robe espondo seu corpo nu. House permaneceu quieto, não disse uma palavra, só observava seu corpo como se decorasse cada parte dele. Voltou a agarra-la, suas mãos iam das costas até as nadegas enquanto Cuddy tinha começado uma maratona pra tirar suas roupas, jaqueta, camisa... Ainda tinha muito a ser tirado. Eles forram se arrastando até o quarto esbarrando em tudo que tinha no caminho, um jarro que tinha no corredor caiu jogando cacos de vidro pra todos os lados, mas não se importaram com isso. Entrando no quarto ele a colocou sobre a cama. O sorriso sacana estava ali novamente marcando presença no rosto dele, ele tirou a camisa, calça e o tênis permanecendo com a cueca box preta. Lentamente ele voltou à cama e foi beijando o corpo dela de baixo para cima. Primeiro os pés, depois joelhos e coxas.

Perdeu-se no tempo quando começou a lamber a virilha dela e pode nota o quanto estava excitada, a líbido dela escorria por entre a genitalia, ele passou o dedo delicamente tirando um pouco e levando a sua boca e provando do seu sabor. Com corpo arqueado Cuddy pedia por mais, ela desejava um toque mais intenso e lembrou das vezes que House lhe deu um prazer tão forte a qual perdeu todas suas forças.

Alcançando a genitalia dela House passou o dedo indicador pelo clitoris arrancando uma súplica. A sensação foi avassaladora, a endocrinologista queria mais e dessa vez a caricia tinha mais força uma vez que ele lambeu seu clitoris e o sugou com força. Enquanto sugava ele penetrou um dedo na genitalia da mulher. Lisa ergueu a cabeça e pode presenciar o homem de sua vida vida lhe dando um oral maravilhoso. Sem parar o ato ele ergueu os olhos e pode ve-la morder o canto da boca enquanto a mesma acariciava os seus seios. Náo demorou muito para que ela começasse a sentir o orgasmo chegando. House penetrou mais um dedo fazendo movimento de vai e vem enquanto sua boca continuava chupando seu clitoris com força, ora chupando, ora dando leves mordicadas. Acelerou o ritmo e pode sentir Cuddy ter pequenos esparmos. Ele levantou novamente o olhar para ver a mulher que ele tanto ama agarrando com força o lençol da cama e se contorcendo enquanto House lhe propocionava o primeiro orgasmo da noite. Tentando controlar a respiração a mesma permanceu de olhos fechados, apenas sorrindo depois do ato.

 _Querido, eu te amo, preciso de você aqui_

 _Me dê todo o tempo_

 _Querido isso está predestinado a acontecer_

 _Você me pegou, sorrindo o tempo todo_

\- Eu tinha esquecido o quanto você fica linda quando tem um orgasmo, principalmente quando sorri depois de um.

A respiração dela foi voltando ao normal. O corpo ainda tremia com o prazer delicioso que ele tinha lhe causado só com um sexo oral. As carícias não tinha cessado e ela chorou de manha quando ele a virou e começou a morde sua bunda... Suas mãos eram tão quentes. Ele deitou em em cima dela e ela pode sentir a excitação dele dura feito marmore sobre a nadegas dela. Sentindo o cheiro do champoo e mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha House falava o quanto a desejava está dentro dela. Com isso ele a virou pra que pudesse voltar a beija-la e passou a acariciar os seios, primeiro o direito, começou a mordiscar a aurela rosada, enquanto massageava e beliscava o esquerdo. Cuddy não aguentando a tormenta o virou tomando as rédeas se posicionando em cima do membro dele tomando cuidado para não machuca a perna. Começou a rebolar enquanto ele fechava os olhos aproveitando o momento. Com as mãos hábeis House alcançou os seios de Cuddy e massageou, com o roças dos sexos Cuddy deixou o rastro de sua líbido misturado com o gozo na cueca do homem, logo em seguida ela saiu de cima dele e desceu a mão ao encontro da boda da cueca finjindo tira-la, mas não concluiu arrancando do homem um suspiro de suplica desejando libertar seu menbro da cueca ela começo a massagear o pênis dele por cima da cueca, desceu a boca ao encontro e passou a língua por cima.

 _Porque você sabe como me dar_

 _Você sabe me puxar de volta_

 _Quando estou fugindo, fugindo_

 _Tentando escapar de amar você_

 _Você sabe como me amar com força_

 _Não vou mentir, estou me apaixonando muito_

 _Sim, Eu estou me apaixonando e não há nada de errado com isso_

\- Você adora me torturar não é Cuddy?!

\- Isso foi uma pergunta ou uma afirmação?

\- Pode ser os dois.

Com a boca ela mordeu a borda cueca e arrancou a mesma com os dentes. O sorriso de satisfação estava na cara do homem, seu desejo havia realizado e agora seu menbro estava esposto pra ela. O sorriso de felicidade estava estampado no rosto de Cuddy em saber que depois de anos ele ainda tinha desejo por ela. Ela lambeu desde o saco escroto até a glande vermelha, ela pode sentir a veia pulsante e passou a língua sobre ela arrancando um gemido abafado do homem, ela começou uma masagem de sobe e desce enquanto o mesmo permanecia de olhos fechados, Cuddy percebeu um pouco da excitação dele sair pelo orificio do pênis e levou sua boca até ela e sugou com força arracando mais gemidos do homem, o mesmo segurou em sua cabeça como um pedido pra que ela continuasse com o ato. Cuddy chupou e massageou o pênis enquanto ele falava palavras desconexas.

Tomando ideia do que estava prestes a acontecer House a tomeou pelo braços e a fez parar.

\- Se você continuar eu não vou poder te mostrar o quanto eu quero você e você não vai querer isso certo?

Ela não conseguiu responder nada, apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça enquanto chupava seu dedo limpando o pouco da excitação dele que veio junto.

 _Você é o único com quem sonho todos os dias_

 _Você é o único em que sempre penso_

 _Você é o único que me faz comportar_

 _Meu amor é seu amor, seu amor é meu amor_

House a virou ficando por cima novamente. Ele a encarava com desejo e ela retribuia o mesmo olhar, ele desceu seu rosto ao encontro dos seios e os beijou com delicadesa, por hora passou a lígua quente na auréla arrancando uma risada de sua amada. _Eu preciso da melhor visão, preciso ver você gritando de prazer, eu preciso de você"_

Gregory House dizendo aquilo tinha balançado a mulher, Cuddy nunca esperou que aquele homem pudesse ser tão romantico, ela o puxou e beijou com ganância. Suas línguas dançavam. Cuddy o prendeu entre as pernas, fazendo ele se aproxima mais, o sexo dele roçava no dela sem penetrar e ela chorou por um contato maior

O grunhido que saia da garganta do homem era tentador. Ele a girou colocando-a novamente por cima dele. Cuddy levantou um pouco e pode sentir House passar levemente a cabeça do pênis no clítoris dela indo em direção a sua entrada. Com delicadeza ele colocou a cabeça lentamente foi introduzindo mais e quando ela menos esperou ele colocou com força arrancando um gemido alto de Cuddy. Ele permanceu queito para que ela se adaptasse ao tamanho. Cuddy sentindo preparada começou lentamente a se movimentar. Ela apoiou suas mãos no peitoral do homem e começou um sobe e desce frenetico, tornando as estocadas mais pesadas. House olhou pra Cuddy e pode vê-la com os olhos cerrados sua boca aberta tentando respirar enquanto ela comandava as estocadas, as mãos dele passeavam pelo corpo dela, quando ela menos esperou ele a tirou de cima dele e a virou de quatro a puxou pelo quadril fazendo sua bunda empinar o maximo que pudesse. Alisou a região que ele tão amava e voltou a penetra, dessa vez era ele quem ditava as estocadas. Ele levou a mão ao clítoris dela massageando no mesmo ritmo das estocadas e pode sentir ela se contorcendo novamente a outra mão ele levou aos seus cabelos puxando pra que as estocadas fossem mais profundas. Cuddy não aguentou muito e derramou seu gozo por todo o pênis de House lubrificando-o mais, sentindo a pressão que a parede vaginal dela fazia House se perdeu no gozo preenchendo a mulher com seu liquido quente.

Ambos cairam de exaustão na cama e Cuddy se aninhou nos braços de House a fim de controlar a respiração, encostou a cabeça no peito do Homem e sentiu que o mesmo estava com a respiração descompasada. Um sorriso brotou no seu rosto ao ter a certeza que anos se passariam e ele sempre iria cansa-la após o sexo.

\- Lembro que você era menos barulhenta na hora do sexo.

\- Jamais! Eu não sou barulhenta.

\- E o que tem demais nisso, gritar meu nome na hora do sexo é muito inspirador sabia Cuddy?

\- Isso foi um elogio? Se sim obrigada meu caro...

\- Marido? Esposo? Amante?

\- House!

\- Cuddy!

\- Eu acho que estamos nos precipitando.

\- Precipitando? Mulher... Se o orgasmo lindo que eu te dei agora é precipitar, me desculpe mais você está errada. Será que você não ver que ainda você me ama que é a mim que você quer? Que eu sou o cara filho da puta que te deixa toda sorridente em uma cama, e ao mesmo tempo o que te tira do sério, o pai da sua filha e...

\- Ok, eu entendi.

\- Que bom, eu já estava ficando se opções.

\- Se você tivesse parado no "Cara que eu ainda amo" eu já tinha me contentado.

\- Sabe, obrigada por tirar um peso de minhas costas.

\- Por quê?

\- Lembra-se da nossa conversa enquanto você estava internada?

\- Sim, e o que tem?

\- Você me perguntou se eu ainda te amava, eu disse que não sabia, mas eu nunca deixei de te amar. Acho que depois do que a gente passou ficou mais fácil de pronuncia essas três palavra. Ainda acho que isso seja muito gay, mas sei que você gosta de ouvir. E outra coisa foi você não ter respondido se me amava, mais depois de hoje, de agora, minhas dúvidas foram tiradas.

\- House... Eu amo você. Acho que nossas vidas seriam mais fáceis se nós não nos amassemos, mas se a minha felicidade está em você eu prefiro você a viver com outro cara pensando em você. Eu achei que poderia encontrar isso em outro alguém, mas é impossível. Nesse mundo só existem um médico manco, implicante, sarcástico, grosso e de olhos azuis que eu amo.

\- Ôh Cuddy eu disse que é pra economizar nos elogios mais faltou o bem dotado, bom de cama, o Deus do prazer.

\- Você é um mané mesmo!

\- Eu sei, eu sei...

 _ **XX**_


End file.
